Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Four years has passsed since Ryoutaro and Yuto fought the Imajins. Now Ryoutaro is 22, and living a peaceful life. Only problem is, a new breed of imajins are attacking and who is the new rider. And things are now heating up. CH 12 REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

This is another fic that I'm trying to write. Anyway please review and tell me what you think about it. There is some romance in this fic. This story takes place 4 years after the ending of the series.

(Italics are thoughts, ( ) are my thoughts)

I don't own Kamen Rider Den O or Kamen Rider Franchise in any way shape and form. Wish I did.

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 1

Fours years has pass since Ryoutaro first became Den O. Ryoutaro Nogami is now 22 years old. His sister Airi is now married to Yuto Sakurai, but this isn't the same Yuto that fought along with Ryoutaro as Zeronos apparently. Supposedly that Sakurai does not exist anymore, ever since that final battle. Now Ryoutaro has a niece by the name Kohana. Again this isn't the same Hana that Ryoutaro met. Ryoutaro, after the final battle with the death imajin, finished school. He now continues to help his sister's café out. Everyday he hopes to see the den-liner again, again to meet his friends, and his trusted buddy, Momotaros. But since the last time he saw the den-liner, he hasn't seen it again.

"Ryou-Chan." Airi called for Ryou.

"Yes, Nee-san?" Ryoutaro said.

"I need you to run some errands for me." Said Airi. "Can you please go to the grocery store and get some stuff for me. Here's the list."

"Sure thing Nee-san." Ryoutaro grabbed the list and his red scarf and walked out. As Ryoutaro walked, he hoped to at least catch a glimpse of the den-liner. He walked to the spot that he first found the rider pass. He remembered it so well. He found the pass that day and attempted to give it to the police, only to find the den-liner. That started his battle as Den O. Momotaros said they would meet sometime in the future. Ryoutaro hoped today would be the day.

As Ryoutaro walked, he ended up bumping someone. "Gomen." Ryoutaro said as he got up and rubbed his head. He recognized who he bumped. "Sawada-San!" Ryoutaro said recognizing his friend Yuka Sawada.

"Ryoutaro-Kun," Yuka said as she noticed her friend from high school. "Small world, isn't it."

"I'll say." Ryoutaro said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came home because I graduated from my university." Yuka explained.

"That's great." Ryoutaro said.

"What about you, did you ever go back to school?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, I went back and graduated." Ryoutaro responded.

"Well that's great for you." Yuka said. "Do you mind showing me around?"

"Huh," Ryoutaro asked, not knowing what she meant."

"I mean this place has changed so much since the last time I was here," Yuka answered, "I don't know where I'm going."

"Alright then, follow me." Ryoutaro said. _I'll have to work on my errand later._ As the two toured the city, Ryoutaro never suspected to be stalked.

In the den-liner, the imajins, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Sieg were busy playing around in the train. Hana, who is now a grown adult again, has to put up with the imajins goofiness everyday, but she's gotten used to it. Ryutaros was blowing his bubble gun at the sleeping Kintaros. Sieg was busy drinking coffee and savoring it. Urataros flirted with Naomi. Momotaros was quiet the whole time. Hana walked over to Momotaros.

"You're usually not this quiet." She said to the quiet Momotaros.

"What do you want, Hanakuso On'na?" Momotaros said with a thug-like voice. Hana slugged the red oni imajin. "Geez! That hurts you know."

"Baka Momo," yelled Hana. "I just want to know what's wrong with you."

"Nothings wrong." Momotaros said. In an instant, Momotaros sat up, which bumped his head with Hana's. "Itai!"

"MOMO!" Hana yelled.

"I don't have time for you Hanakuso On'na, Ryoutaro is in trouble." At the mention of Ryoutaro's name, everyone looked at Momotaros (Except for Kintaros, who was still sleeping). Momotaros walked to the back of the car. "Kame, out of the way."

Urataros, who was still flirting said, "But sempai."

"No buts." Momotaros said flailing his arm. Urataros got out of the way. "Ikuze, kuze, kuze, kuze!" Momotaros ran straight, until he tripped on Kintaros whose body fell down at the moment. "Kuma, you jerk!" Momotaros said as he disappeared.

On Ryoutaro's end, he and Yuka were being chased by a werewolf-like imajin. "Sawada-san, run away." Yuka obeyed. She hid behind a tree to see what Ryoutaro was about to do. Ryoutaro grabbed a pipe and whacked the imajin, but it didn't feel a thing. The imajin grabbed Ryoutaro and held him up.

"Die," the imajin said with a beastly, raspy voice. He was a blue fur imajin with large claws. "Den O."

Ryoutaro tried his best to free himself. That was until a red light entered Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro's head dropped. When his head was back up again, Ryoutaro's hair was spiked up, and a red streak was on the left side. His eyes were red. "Teme." Ryoutaro's voice changed into the thug-like voice of Momotaros. He is now M-Ryou. He knocked the werewolf imajin away. After that he pointed at himself with his thumb. "Ore . . . Sanjou!" M-Ryou flung his arm.

"Momotaros!" Ryoutaro exclaimed inside his head. "You're back."

"Heh heh," M-Ryou laughed. "I did say we'll meet in the future didn't I. Now lets finish this wolf-teme up."

Yuka watched the scene with surprise. Ryoutaro appeared to change into a different person.

M-Ryou summoned the Den O belt. "Henshin!"

"Wait!" Ryoutaro said inside his mind.

M-Ryou stopped. "Why!"

"I don't have the rider pass with me, I gave it back to Owner." Ryoutaro said.

M-Ryou then noticed he didn't have the black pass. "Why did you ever give it back?"

The werewolf imajin got impatient and attacked M-Ryou. M-Ryou fought back with his fist. He grabbed the pipe that Ryoutaro dropped and bashed the Imajin. Yuka watched from behind the scene. She was admiring how strong Ryoutaro was.

Inside the den-liner, Urataros and Ryutaros could not believe Momotaros's mistake. Sieg got up and grabbed the pass that was on Owner's table. Owner was eating fried rice as usual. He has eaten fried rice ever since he beat the station master in the fried rice challenge four years ago. The princely swan imajin said, "I'll will make up for my brother's mistake."

"Who are you calling brother?" The childish dragon imajin, Ryutaros, asked.

"Momotaros." Sieg answered, and disappeared into a golden ball.

M-Ryou was having a difficult time with the werewolf imajin, but he was doing fine. "Now take this." M-Ryou glowed red. "Hissatsu, Ore no Hissatsu Waza!" As M-Ryou was about to finish the werewolf imajin, a golden ball entered Ryoutaro's body. Yuka, for reasons unknown, did not notice the ball. Again Ryoutaro changed, this time, into W-Ryou. His hair was now in corn rows. Several white highlights were visible. Momotaros was knocked back into the den-liner, and fell on Hana, who then in turn slugged Momotaros.

W-Ryou looked at the werewolf imajin. He pointed at the werewolf. "You head is too high!" W-Ryou threw away the pipe and summoned the Den O belt with the wing buckle attached. A calm, princely music played on the belt. "Henshin." W-Ryou said calmly. He moved the rider pass, which W-Ryou held since Sieg entered Ryoutaro, over the center of the belt. "Wing Form." Said the belt. White shards appear and covered W-Ryou. His body became the gold version of the plat form. White armor covered the chest, and a swan-like mask flew onto the head. "Advent, above it all." Sieg said pointing up. Yuka looked in surprise at Den O.

The werewolf imajin tried clawing Sieg. Sieg moved out of the way as he was faster than the already fast werewolf imajin. Sieg punched the werewolf back. He took two pieces of the dengasher that was on his side and threw them in the air. He grabbed the last two pieces and let the two pieces in the air fall to the pieces on his hand. He now held a boomerang and a handaxe. The werewolf imajin slashed at Sieg. Sieg dodged and slashed back. The werewolf imajin was not fast enough to dodge. After Sieg gave the imajin enough cuts, Sieg threw his boomerang at the imajin. It missed.

"That bird-teme. Trying to look cool and all." Momotaros said frustrating that he was inturrupted by Sieg.

Sieg grabbed the rider pass and swiped it over the belt. "Full Charge!" The belt said. A white stream from the belt entered the handaxe as Sieg threw the pass to the ground. The handaxe glowed a golden light. Sieg let the hand axe float to the imajin. After it struck the imajin, Sieg ran towards the imajin. As he held the axe, the boomerang, which was glowing blue, struck the werewolf from behind. Sieg was a total blur until he grabbed the axe. He pulled the axe out and grabbed the boomerang which flew back to him. The pulling of the axe resulted in a golden light striking the imajin, which then killed it. The imajin dropped and exploded.

Sieg thought that was the end of the battle. That was until he was hit from behind. Another werewolf imajin was there. "There were two of them!" Exclaimed Ryoutaro inside his mind. Sieg grunted in pain.

As the new werewolf imajin was about to finish Sieg off, a distorted voice said, "Full Charge!" The werewolf imajin was sliced into pieces. Sieg took off the belt and Ryoutaro appeared. Ryoutaro looked at the one who finished the werewolf. It looked like a rider. This rider had silver armor, with scythe-like shoulder pads. His mask had two scythe blades protruding out. After that rider took off his belt, which looked like a silver version of the Den O belt except the symbol had a slash mark on it (Think gekichopper), a person with spiky hair, red pants, and a black top stood there.

Ryoutaro looked in surprise. Yuka had no idea what was going on, but she tried to follow along. The person smiled and Ryoutaro tried to say his name. "K-k-k . . .

Can anyone guess who the new rider is. Well anyway, the pairings I hope to have in this story is Ryoutaro and Yuka and Momotaros and Hana. Don't like it, just tell me and I might change it. The imajins here are a new breed of imajin different from the ones that Ryoutaro and Yuto fought. By the way, the new rider is called Kamen Rider Deathos. The name should give away who the rider is. I won't continue until someone tries to guess who the new rider is.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Yes the rider is Kai. And yet at the same time he's not. Enter Death-Liner

**Jan: Sugoi!**

**Redryuranger11: what are you doing here?**

**Jan: Aren't I in Super Hero Time Theater?**

**Redryuranger11: That's in my other fic Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Dai Romance (Please Read and review). No Super Hero Time Theater.**

**Jan: Ah, Gujangujan.**

**Redryuranger11: You can still do the disclaimer.**

**Jan: Wakiwaki. Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider in any way shape or form. Or me.**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 2

"K-k-k-Kai!" Ryoutaro shouted.

The smiling man continue to smile his insane smile. "Yes, that's my name, how did you know?"

At that moment sand appeared from Ryoutaro's body. The sand became Momotaros physical form. "You, Kai-teme (does Momotaros have a nickname for Kai)."

A shriek could be heard after Momotaros appeared. Ryoutaro looked at the direction where the scream came from. "Sawada-san." Ryoutaro ran to his fainted friend. He also kept an eye on Kai and Momotaros.

"Wow, did I become famous or something?" Asked Kai. At that moment, Momotaros grabbed Kai. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"How can you be alive?" Momotaros asked furiously.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked. Ryoutaro looked at Kai with surprise. Kai was acting like he has never seen Ryoutaro or Momotaros at that matter.

"You know what I'm talking about . . .argh!" Momotaros was struck behind. Momotaros dropped Kai. "That hurts so much." Momotaros looked at his attacker. It was a silver imajin with a sickle. It was the death imajin.

"Hey, death imajin!" Kai asked the imajin.

"Gimme a name, gimme a name." The death imajin commanded.

"Maybe later," answered Kai, "have ever seen these guys before?" The death imajin shook his head.

Ryoutaro got up from his spot. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. "You attacked nae-san so you could connect our time with the imajin's time."

"Did we ever do that?" Kai asked. Again, death imajin shook his head.

"Huh?" If Ryoutaro was confused before, now he's clueless.

"Man, these accusations will break my heart, enough to make me cry, does my face show it?" Said Kai, who was still smiling.

"Don't say that!" Momotaros said after Kai said cry.

Ryoutaro gained a ponytail and a yellow streak in his hair. His eyes became gold. "Nakerude!" Shouted K-Ryou. "So Kai is still alive, huh. My strength will make you cry."

"No one touches my master." Said the death imajin in his raspy voice.

Zero-liner then appeared. Yuto and Deneb jumped out. Kintaros followed Momotaros and took on a physical form which was his gold bear like form. Ryoutaro stumbled around and looked at Yuto, who hasn't noticed Kai yet, "Yuto. Deneb. What are you doing here?

"I've just got some bad news to tell you Ryoutaro." Yuto answered. "There are some new imajins attacking. These seem to be different from the past imajins we fought."

"I already fought one." Ryoutaro said.

Yuto's eyes popped out in surprise. "You did. Damn! They're already attacking" Yuto turned around and saw a smiling Kai. "Kai!"

"And yet another person who knows me." Kai said smiling.

"Here, have some Deneb Candy." The black robed, green chest, gun fingered, hawk masked imajin, Deneb said giving Kai some candy.

"Deneb, you baka!" Yuto bellowed. "Don't you know who this is?"

"Yes his name is Kai." Said Deneb. "Can you blame him for having the same name as our old enemy."

"Deneb," Yuto said with killing intent. "Come here." Yuto ran and wrestled Deneb to the ground.

Kai looked down at Yuto, this time with a frown. "Now that I think about it, I think I know who you're talking about." Kai explained. "My name is Kai, but the Kai you're talking about is not me. I come from a different time, a time where imajins exist in the world freely. That is where the death-liner is from." At that moment a silver train with two cars behind it appeared behind Kai and death imajin. The leading car had a scythe blade protruding it. "I am not the Kai you are talking about. I am only Deathos." With that, Kai and the death imajin entered the middle car.

Yuto stopped wrestling Deneb and looked up at death-liner. It looked clean, despite the name. It look smooth and shiny. The death-liner disappeared.

"Sawada-san!" Ryoutaro ran towards his friend.

"Who is that?" Asked Yuto.

"This is my friend Sawada-san," Ryoutaro explained, "Your older self met her . . ."

"Please, don't talk about my older self," Yuto interrupted. "He doesn't exist anymore."

"Really?" Ryou wondered.

Momotaros walked up to Ryoutaro. "Looks like we'll be fighting together again, huh. It'll be a climax to the end."

Kintaros walked up to the other side of Ryoutaro. "I'll be there too, our strength will make them cry!" Kintaros took on a sumo stance.

"Well, you guys will have to work real hard since I can't transform anymore." said Yuto.

"Even if Kai has a henshin belt, I don't trust him." Kintaros said (Momotaros: How did you know that.).

"Wait he has a henshin belt?" Yuto said in surprise.

"Why are you surprise," Deneb asked Yuto, "Just because his name is Kai doesn't mean that he's the same Kai that we fought, even though the two share the same appearance."

"Deneb!" Yuto said. "Stop making me look bad."

"How am I . . ." Deneb stopped when Yuto shook a fist at Deneb.

"By the way, Ryoutaro?" Momotaros asked for Ryoutaro. "What is this?" Momotaros held up a shredded piece of paper.

Ryoutaro looked at the paper in horror. "The list, Nee-san's shopping list." After Ryoutaro wept, the group went back to the cafe. Momotaros and Kintaros (Who helped carry Yuka to the Milk Dipper Café) plus Deneb, watched Ryoutaro and Yuto through the window of the café. Yuka was set down on a table. Yuto sat down on a table, drinking coffee, and Ryoutaro showed Airi the wrecked list, which somehow got clawed by the werewolf imajin.

"Ryou-chan, you sure have bad luck." Airi said laughing. "You can always get it tomorrow."

Ryoutaro was glad he had such a nice sister. Then the Yuto that Airi was married to came into the room. "Hello, honey." The young Yuto, who was sitting down, looked at who called Airi honey. He carried with him a two year old girl.

"Hi." Airi and the older Yuto kissed. Young Yuto's heart became crushed.

Ryoutaro looked at Yuto, and noticed Yuto's distress. Ryoutaro walked up and sat on the chair across from Yuto. "What's wrong?"

Deneb from outside was saddened by Yuto's reaction. "Poor Yuto."

"How could he?" Yuto growled. "How could some man get married to Airi?"

"You mean, that isn't you?" Ryoutaro asked surprised by that fact. Yuto stared at Ryoutaro as if Ryoutaro just said something stupid.

"Hey oh! Ryou-kun!" The elder Yuto appeared behind Ryoutaro, still holding Kohana. "Is this one of your friends, what's your name?"

"Sakurai, Yuto." Yuto said seriously.

"Seriously!" Shouted elder Yuto. "That's my name too. We might be related! Our parents thought a like didn't they, giving us the same name and all." Elder Yuto carried Kohana in his right hand and placed his left hand around Yuto. Yuto was surprised that this look-alike had the same name as himself. After elder Yuto left, Yuto started pouring sugar into the coffee he was drinking.

Momotaros started tapping the window, but for some strange reason, Ryoutaro and Yuto didn't notice. Elder Sakurai kept turning his head to the window, which by then Momotaros hid himself. This continued for a while, until Momotaros got impatient. Momotaros opened the entrance of the café, "Oi, Ryoutaro!" Momotaros shouted. "Imajin, argh!" Kintaros and Deneb pulled Momotaros back.

Kohana, whose father left her with Airi, asked, "Mommy, who just called for Uncle Ryou."

"I don't know." Airi answered. "Ryou-chan, are you meeting someone today?"

At that moment, Ryoutaro was possessed by the lying, lecherous, turtle imajin, Urataros. "Yes, Airi nee-san. I'm meeting some real important friends today. Friends that I haven't met in a while, just like Yuka right there."

"Okay," Airi said, "Be careful Ryou-chan." U- Ryou walked out the door.

"Mommy, did blue things just come out of uncle Ryou's hair and eyes? And did he just get glasses?" Kohana asked, apparently noticing Ryoutaro's changes.

"Really," Airi asked surprisingly, "I didn't notice."

The first scene that U-Ryou saw was Deneb lecturing Momotaros about talking to Ryoutaro telepathically instead of shouting. Momotaros was not listening, or trying not to as Kintaros had him pinned. "Yo, sempai, you going to fight the imajin or not?" U-Ryou asked.

"Kame, you jerk!" Momotaros shouted and broke free of Kintaros grip, miraculously. "Get out of Ryoutaro and let me in!" Momotaros said shaking U-Ryou violently.

Yuto watched as U-Ryou walked out the door. _If only I could do something to help._ The boy wearing a white jacket, and black shirt and jeans sipped his overly sugared coffee. "Yo." Elder Sakurai said to Yuto.

"What?" Yuto said coldly.

"You hate me don't you?" Sakurai (elder will be called Sakurai or Sakurai-san from now on) asked. Yuto didn't answer. "Don't you want to help Ryoutaro?"

"What is there to help?" Yuto asked.

"For one, don't you want to help Den O, Zeronos?" Sakurai asked softly so the costumers and his wife and child couldn't hear him.

Yuto was surprised. "How do you know about Zeronos and Den O? And besides, I'm out of Zeronos cards."

Sakurai chuckled. He handed Yuto a metal Deck of Cards. "You mean these?"

"How do you have those?" Yuto asked.

How does Sakurai-san have that deck? What is the new imajin that is attacking. Can they trust Kai or not. Will Urataros ever let Momotaros possess Ryoutaro again. Find out next time On Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos. Next time: Reenter Zeronos!

So can anyone tell me if I'm keeping to the character's personalities or do characters seem OOC. Please tell me, and I'll try to fix it. Also can you tell me what you think of the story so far? Please.


	3. Chapter 3

To all who reviewed, whoever you people are, thanks for the great reviews! I will try to update without getting reviews, but I still want to know what people think, so it would be nice to get some more reviews. And about the name, I'm hoping of keeping the death imajin nameless. The reason, for this catchphrase, "gimme a name, gimme a name." If it's frustrating to always read Death Imajin, I'm sorry, but please try to endure.

**Momotaros: This story will be a climax from start to end!**

**Urataros: Won't you let me string you along?**

**Kintaros: My strength made you cry, wipe your tears with this.**

**Ryutaros: Won't you read and review this story? Can't hear you.**

**Sieg: Advent, above it all.**

**Deneb: Let me say this to start, I'm speechless about this story.**

**Yuto: Deneb, you baka! (Wrestle Deneb)**

**Ryoutaro: Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen rider franchise in any way shape or form. If you read this story, please read Redryuranger11's other story Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Dai Romance and review please. He does not own Super Sentai either.**

**Redryuranger11: Wishes he does though!**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

"_You mean these?"_

"_How do you have those?"_

Chapter 3

"How do you have those?" Yuto shouted. "Tell me!" The costumers all looked at Yuto and Sakurai.

Sakurai spoke to the costumers, "Don't mind us." Said Sakurai. "I'm just playing with my cousin, yeah that's it, my cousin. We're playing a game, 'how do you have those'. Now, move along, this game does not require outside assistance." The costumers turned their heads. Airi and Kohana were together in the kitchen, so they didn't notice. "Keep your voice quiet, you want people to know what you are?"

"Fine." Yuto said. "Now tell me, why do you have those?"

"Doesn't my name tell you enough?" Sakurai said.

"That Yuto does not exist anymore." Yuto answered. "Now who are you?"

"I already told you, My name is Sakurai, Yuto." Sakurai said imitating Yuto's earlier introduction. Same tone and same emotion. "There's no need for you to know who I am, or how I have these cards. Now go and help Ryoutaro."

Yuto took the cards, and opened the deck. "Do you take me for a fool? There's only two cards in here." Inside the deck were only two cards. One card with a green and yellow sides, and another with red and green side.

Sakurai laughed. "Shows how much you know. Those cards are permanent." Yuto wanted to believe Sakurai, but at the same time he felt he couldn't. "It's not like there's anyone left that remembers you. Just don't lose or break them, because if you do, you'll die."

Yuto decided it would be better to just test the cards out. Before he left, one thing sparked his curiosity. "Hey, Sakurai."

"How rude, calling me without an honorific." Sakurai said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Yuto retorted. "Are you me?"

Sakurai was silent. "No." If Yuto was angry and sad before, now he's just sad. "And yes."

Yuto looked at Sakurai, "What?"

Sakurai explained. "Well, I'm not you, and at the same time, there might be a small chance that we're connected. When I say small, I mean like one to five percent." Yuto headed for the door. He looked like he was about to cry. In an instant he turned around to Sakurai.

"Whatever, I'm going to hang onto that small percent!" Yuto shouted to Sakurai and ran out the door with a smile.

Sakurai shook his head and smiled. "Kids these days." Sakurai sip Yuto's coffee. _The kid has good taste. You act like you know so much about time, yet you know so little. _Sakurai sipped the cup again.

"Mommy, Daddy 's acting like an ojichan again." Kohana said to Airi.

Outside the café, Deneb was surprised when Yuto said they were going to help Ryoutaro. When Yuto showed Deneb the deck, Deneb knew what they were going to do, though Deneb did question Yuto about the cards. Yuto just wrestled Deneb to the ground.

In the middle of the city, an innocent man was trying hard to protect a girl. "You said that you wanted that girl, now let me kill her so you can have her corpse." A gryphon imajin said.

"No, this was not what I meant." The imajin knocked the man down. This caused the man to fall on the girl that he was protecting.

"Hikaru-kun, Hikaru-kun, you okay?" the girl asked the man.

"I'm all right." The man answered.

Gryphon imajin laughed. "You got the girl now, though it wasn't how I wanted to do it." The man opened up, revealing a green pathway through time. "Contract, complete." Before the imajin entered the man's time portal, a blue and white motorcycle rammed into it.

"Ore, Sanjou!" M-Ryou shouted.

"Den O!" The gryphon imajin. "So you're still alive."

"Of course I'm alive, eagle-yaro." Retorted M-Ryou.

"Eagle? I'll have you know I'm a gryphon." The imajin said as if he was just insulted. "Die!" The imajin used his whip to attack M-Ryou.

M-Ryou dodged. "There is no way I'll die now, not after how hard I had to work to get to this climax!" Momotaros did indeed work hard in order to possess Ryoutaro.

"_Kame, you jerk!" Momotaros said shaking U-Ryou violently. "Let me in."_

"_Hey, Sempai." U-Ryou said. "I possessed Ryoutaro so I can spend some time with him since I haven't seen him for a long time."_

"_Like I can believe what you say. Get out!" Momotaros shook U-Ryou even more violently. "You just want to flirt, you perverted kame!"_

"_You got your own Hissatsu waza: Momotaros version." U-Ryou told Momotaros. "You fight the imajin by yourself."_

"_I can't get a big enough climax with that." Replied Momotaros. "I didn't want to do this, but I'll have to force you out." Momotaros ran towards U-Ryou and possessed Ryoutaro's body. It was hard to believe that the whole time with all the excitement, Kintaros was asleep. Urataros and Momotaros had an inner battle within Ryoutaro's body. Deneb tried to stop the fighting, but it was hard to stop a fight when the fight is inside one's body. In the end, Urataros was knocked out of Ryoutaro's body. Urataros took on his blue turtle-like physical appearance._

"_Oi, Sempai." Urataros said to M-Ryou. At that moment, the den-liner appeared in front of the three imajins and M-Ryou. Hana came out and dragged Urataros and the sleeping Kintaros into den-liner._

"_Hey, Hanakuso On'na, make sure no one interrupts my climax." M-Ryou ordered Hana._

"_Baka Momo." She slugged M-Ryou, only to realize she just slugged her uncle Ryoutaro's body._

"_Geez, have you grown cold or something, slugging Ryoutaro and all?" M-Ryou said rubbing his cheek, which was where he was slugged at._

"_It was an accident!" Hana shouted. As she walked back into the den-liner, she turned back to M-Ryou. "Just be careful okay."_

_M-Ryou responded. "Don't worry, your precious Uncle won't get hurt."_

"_Baka Momo! I was talking about you!" Hana shouted as the den-liner left._

"_Geez, what's with her?" M-Ryou said._

Which brings us to the current moment. (Should I explain how he got the bike, because even I don't know, watch the series to find out what I'm talking about) M-Ryou summoned his belt and snapped it on. He pressed the red button on the belt. The belt's buckle glowed red and a digital music started playing on the belt. "Henshin!" M-Ryou swiped the pass over the belt's buckle. "Sword Form." Red shards flew around and attached to M-Ryou. Red armor similar to the wing form armor attached to the normal version of the plat form. The back had gold and black on it. A peach shape mask attached to the head. The mask split apart creating bug-like eyes (It obviously look like bug eyes). Momotaros grabbed two pieces of the dengasher and attached them. He grabbed a third part and threw it in the air. He grabbed the fourth piece and attached it to the two pieces that he attached. The third piece connected flawlessly and a red blade extended from the handle. "Ikuze, kuze, kuze, kuze!" Momotaros ran toward the gold gryphon imajin and slashed it. The woman with the man just stared at the fight until she fainted. The gold gryphon, despite being sliced many times, only got knocked back a few feet. The imajin whipped Momotaros.

Momotaros rolled on the ground. That was when Yuto appeared. "Yuto." Exclaimed Ryoutaro inside his head. Yuto held out a green card after he snapped his Zeronos belt on. "What the?" Momotaros said.

"Henshin." Yuto said inserting his card into the card slot on the buckle of the Zeronos belt. "Altair Form." A robotic voice said from the belt. Green shards flew onto Yuto, creating his Zeronos suit. Two bull shaped masks flew onto Zeronos's head. After the henshin was finished, Yuto flung his arm pointing to the sky. Blue lightning struck. "Let me say this to start, I am very(?) strong!" Yuto took the two pieces of the zerogasher and connected into the crossbow formation. The blade end enlarged itself. Yuto shot multiple yellow lasers at the imajin. The imajin got knocked down near its contract holder. It got up. "Finish him!"

"Don't order me around!" Momotaros swiped the pass over his red colored buckle. "Full charge!" Said the belt. A red stream from the belt entered the handle of Momotaros sword. "Hissatsu, Ore no hissatsu waza part, uh. What number was I on?" Momotaros tried remembering what number he was on. "Five." Ryoutaro told Momotaros. "Part 6!" Momotaros charged forward with his blade glowing red. As he was about to finish the imajin, the gryphon grabbed its contract holder, whose gateway got closed. "Stop!" Ryoutaro told Momotaros. Momotaros stopped in front of the contract holder. Yuto was surprised by the imajins action. The imajin smacked Momotaros back into the spot where Momotaros was at first, next to Yuto. "Hey Eagle-yaro, don't you fear for your life!"

The imajin laughed. "First of all, I'm a gryphon. And second, we're not bound by the same contract that you imajin used. I couldn't care less what you do with my contract holder." Then the imajin was slashed from behind by a silver imajin. The gryphon imajin grunted in pain and looked at his attacker. It was the death imajin.

Behind the death imajin was a smiling man. "Kai!" Yuto, Momotaros, and Ryoutaro said.

Kai smiled and swung a silver rider pass in front of his face. "Death imajin, come over here."

"Gimme a name, gimme a name." The death imajin said as he transformed into a silver henshin belt.

"Maybe later." Kai said pressing a silver button on his belt. A hip hop music played (think first three seconds of Climax Jump Dark Hip Hop version). "Henshin." Kai said with a smile and an insane tone. Kai swiped his silver pass over the silver buckle. "Deathos Form." A distorted voice said from the belt. Sliver shards flew and attached to Kai. Silver armor attached the black and silver suit (Think plat form with reversed black and silver). The shoulder pads had scythe-like blades on it. A mask with two scythe-like blades pointing towards the back attached to the head. After the henshin was finished, Kai said, "You're disturbing my meal. I don't like that. Does my face show it?" He said with an insane happy tone.

"I don't know." Said the gryphon imajin. "You're wearing a mask.

Kai took a rectangular part of his deathgasher. He attached a cylindrical rod to the bottom, and another one. A scythe blade extended from the top. Kai swiped his pass over his buckle. "Full Charge!" Said a distorted voice from the belt. The gryphon again took his unconscious contract holder and used him as a shield. Kai disappeared. After a few seconds, the gryphon imajin was slashed from behind. The imajin dropped the man and got slashed three more times. In the end, the imajin was sliced to pieces and exploded. Of course Kai let another gryphon imajin enter the gateway of the man.

"See, look at that!" Momotaros yelled pointing at Kai. "He just let another imajin fly."

"Truth be told, I didn't notice him. And besides, it was the same imajin." Kai answered. Momotaros and Yuto didn't ponder on what Kai said and each placed a ticket in front of the man's temple. Red for Momotaros and green for Yuto. Momotaros inserted the card into his pass and rode his bike into den-liner. Yuto entered zero-liner. Kai followed what Momotaros and Yuto did and placed a silver ticket in front of the man's temple. He got on death-liner and followed.

The day was February 14, 2006. The man, Hikaru, held a bouquet of flowers. Today was the day he was going to confess to the girl that he loved. The girl that he loved was named Mikoto. He had froze so many times whenever he talked to her in school. He knew today something amazing would happen, and it did. He tripped and fell on the girl he loved. He ended up touching her in a place that I won't even mention. As Hikaru started apoligizing, sand started spilling out of his body. It turned into the gryphon imajin. The gryphon imajin started wreaking havoc, first killing Hikaru and Mikoto. He destroyed numerous buildings and killed many people. A child was in the way. The imajin shot something from his mouth. The child survived as the den-liner crossed in front of the child, and Yuto rode his blue and white motorcycle with horns, and carried the child away to safety.

Momotaros jumped out of the train. "Now where were we?" He asked rhetorically. "Now I remember, my climax." Momotaros looked around at the carnage. He and Ryoutaro were surprised by the power of the imajin in front of them.

"There is no way I will die again!" Again, the gryphon imajin shot something from its mouth. Momotaros dodged. Ryoutaro wondered what the gryphon imajin meant by dying again. Yuto then rode into the scene.

"Deneb, Koe!" Yuto took out the card in his card slot. He flipped it to the yellow side. Deneb jumped from the zero-liner behind Yuto. Yuto inserted the card. "Vega Form." The belt said in its robotic voice. Deneb placed his gun fingered hands on Yuto's shoulders. The fingers expanded creating giant guns/shoulder pads. Black armor covered Yuto's chest. The green bull mask disappeared and got replaced with a drill. Deneb's body became a cape and Deneb's hawk mask became the chest. The drill mask opened up revealing red eyes. "Let me say this to start, let's finish this quickly. I forgot to turn off the stove and my shiitake will burn." Usually Yuto would call Deneb a baka right about now but instead, "Let it burn, Deneb, let it burn." Yuto said this within his head.

Gryphon imajin was annoyed by Deneb's honesty. He tried to whip Deneb, who had just connected the zerogasher into its sword formation. The whip wrapped itself on the enlarged blade of the zerogasher sword. Momotaros sliced the whip in half.

Deneb pressed a button of the Zeronos belt. "Full Charge!" The belt said. Deneb took the glowing card out and inserted the card into the card slot on the zerogasher. A yellow stream entered the sword's blade.

Momotaros swiped his pass over his buckle. "Full Charge!" The belt said. A red stream entered the handle of the sword. "Ekise, Ore no hissatsu waza, part 6!" The red blade on his sword detached. Wherever Momotaros swung his blade-less handle, the glowing red blade followed. Momotaros swung the handle as if to cut the imajin in half, vertically. He got that slice, and one more horizontally. Again a success. Deneb swung his sword and a yellow V shape sliced through the gryphon imajin. The imajin had a red slash mark both horizontal and vertical and a yellow V shape on his chest. The imajin fell and exploded, only to transform into a number of Gigandeaths. There were a number of the bat-like Gigandeath heaven and the ox-like Gigandeath hell.

Momotaros rode on his motorcycle that was placed as the piloting system of the top car of den-liner Gouka. Deneb did the same in zero-liner drill. They rode around destroying the gigandeaths. Momotaros pressed a button on his bike. The first car revealed lasers, second a dog head that shoots rockets, third a bomb launcher, and fourth a bird with wings. Gouka threw an onslaught against the gigandeaths. Zero-liner drilled numerous Gigandeath hells, but there were still more. Zero-liner switched its cars around making Naginata the first car. Naginata opened up its revolving cutter, turning it into a helicopter-like attacker. It sliced many of the Gigandeath heaven and hells to pieces. But the numbers were still large.

"Yuto, there are too many of them." Deneb told Yuto.

In an instant, Death-liner entered the time area. "These Gigandeaths will die now. I want to kill them. Does my face show it?" Kai asked. "You're wearing a mask." The death imajin said from the belt. Death-liner's first car extended a scythe blade in front. The second car had numerous blades on the side. The third car had missile launchers. Kai sliced and blasted a number of the gigandeaths. In the end, there was no gigandeath left alive. After all the gigandeaths died off, time started repairing itself. The people that got killed came back due to the memories of the people of the present. Death-liner left the time area. Momotaros, Deneb, Yuto, and Ryoutaro watched in surprise at how Kai had helped them.

Back in present day, Mikoto confessed her love for Hikaru and gave Hikaru a charm. Apparently, the whole time Mikoto had a crush on Hikaru. That day, she was going to give Hikaru the charm, but Hikaru ran after he fell. She never was mad at Hikaru on falling on her. The two became a couple that day.

Speaking of couples, Yuka was just waking up in the café. Sakurai was there to greet her. "Yo."

"Who are you?" Yuka asked.

"Ryou-kun's brother-in-law and Airi's husband." Sakurai replied.

"Airi got married, how cool." Yuka said with her eyes gleaming. She really seemed like she wanted a marriage herself.

"You were unconscious for quite a long time." Sakurai said. Then he smiled a sly smile. "What have you two been doing?"

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked, sweating and pondering on what Sakurai could've meant.

"You know, did he, you know, do you know, and also you know?" Yuka was starting to get creep out by Sakurai's question.

"Sawada-san." Yuka turned to the direction of the person who called her. Thank goodness it was Ryoutaro. Now she had an excuse to walk away from Sakurai. When she went to greet Ryoutaro, she remembered what happened earlier to Ryoutaro, but she decided to keep quiet about it. _Ah, young love._ Though Sakurai. He sipped his coffee.

Airi tapped Sakurai's shoulder laughing. "Honey, you're acting like an ojichan again."

In zero-liner, Deneb turned off the stove. Thank goodness the shiitake didn't burn. "Deneb! Don't add Shiitake!" Shouted Yuto after his meal was served. That was what he said, but he was thinking about how Sakurai-san had the cards, and if there were any demerits about using them, seeing as how he didn't lose the card that he used. As long as he could help fight the new imajin threat, he was happy.

On the top of a building in the city, a girl looked down at the ground. "Den O, Zeronos, and Deathos. You'll all die, and I'll take over this time. Understand. Hehehe."

Next time, what did Kai mean about the imajin being the same. Can they really trust Kai? And who is Sakurai-san exactly. Who is the new girl that wants Ryoutaro, Yuto, and Kai dead? Why was Hana acting the way she did? Will Yuka be scarred for life after her conversation with Sakurai? Until next time. _"Kami has revived me!"_

So do you think Sakurai and Yuto are 'connected'? And who do you think says the italic line. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai: Today the death imajin and I are doing the disclaimer.**

**Death imajin: Gimme a name, gimme a name.**

**Kai: Later. Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider in any shape or form.**

**Death imajin: Just give me a freakin name!**

**Kai: Never! Does my face show it? (Climax jump dark hip hop version plays)**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 4

Yuka one day decided to visit the Milk Dipper Café. For one reason, she wanted to talk to Ryoutaro about the other day. She remembered being attacked by a blue werewolf, Ryoutaro being held by the collar, Ryoutaro beating up the werewolf with a pipe, and Ryoutaro changing into a gold and white super hero, or at least it looked like it. She entered the café. Airi recognized Yuka.

"Good morning Yuka-san." Airi said with a smile.

"Good morning Airi-san." Yuka returned the greeting. "Is Ryoutaro here?"

"No, I'm sorry." Airi answered. "You just missed him."

Yuka was disappointed. "Do you know where he is?"

Airi shook her head. "I know he's with his friends so I know he's safe. He said he would do his errand today too." Yuka would have to wait another day to talk to Ryoutaro.

Ryoutaro and Yuto were at the time station. When death-liner made a stop, the two entered the train. Although the death-liner appears to be a bullet train like the den-liner, the interior looks like the insides of the steam train zero-liner. Their first sight was Kai eating a meal. Kai stopped and looked up at the two. He smiled. "Welcome."

Yuto ignored the welcome. "We got some questions for you Kai."

"Fire away." Kai said with a smile. The death imajin entered the car serving a tray of food. Ryoutaro looked at the death imajin with his mouth gaping. Ryoutaro pointed at the death imajin Kai understood Ryoutaro's confusion. "To answer your first question, death imajin here is the cook of this train."

"Gimme a name, gimme a name." Death imajin said after Kai called him death imajin.

Ryoutaro and Yuto looked at the death imajin with their mouths gaping. _I never would've guessed_, thought Yuto. Yuto then snapped back to reality. Yuto banged the table as Kai was about to eat another bite. Kai stopped and stared straight into Yuto's eyes. "What did you mean when you said that the second gryphon imajin yesterday was the same as the first one?"

Kai chuckled. "First of all, their was no second gryphon imajin, the 'second' one was the same as the 'first' one."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Yuto shouted.

"I'm hungry here, does my face show it?" Kai said with a smile.

Yuto started getting frustrated. Yuto turned his back. "Forget it. Ryoutaro, we'll do this later." Yuto left the train. Ryoutaro followed, still staring at the death imajin, who had a pink apron on.

"Master," the death imajin said to Kai, "why didn't you answer them?"

"Death imajin," Kai said, which received a 'gimme a name, gimme a name' from the death imajin, "there some things that the two or them are not ready to hear." Kai said with an insane smile. Kai took a bite of food. "Man, fighting and answering questions sure make me hungry."

Death imajin then responded by saying, "But you didn't answer them." Kai ignored the death imajin.

Yuto and Ryoutaro took their separate ways. Ryoutaro went shopping with a newly made list from Airi. Yuto decided to visit the Milk Dipper Café since he had nothing to do. He passed by Yuka along the way. Yuka turned around and stared at Yuto. She tapped Yuto's shoulder. Yuto turned around. Yuka stared at Yuto. She slapped Yuto. "You have a real sick mind!" She shouted at Yuto and ran off.

Yuto watched, with a confused look, as Yuka ran off and wondered why she just shouted at him all of a sudden. Yuto shrugged and went inside. Yuto sat down and ordered coffee. When Airi brought it out to him, Airi looked at Yuto's face. Airi then gasped. "You know, you look just like my husband."

"So I've been told." Yuto said with a smirk. Inside he felt pain as Airi didn't remember him. He had used too many Zero cards (red cards. Zeronos cards are what I refer to as the regular cards)

"What's your name?" Airi asked with a quizzical look.

Yuto answered with his usual introduction. "Sakurai, Yuto."

Airi gasped once more. "You must be the cousin that Yuto-honey was talking about." Yuto shivered a little when he heard Airi called the elder Sakurai 'honey'. "Your parents must've thought alike giving you two the same name and all." Yuto chuckled. "Can you wait here a bit?" Yuto nodded his head. Airi went back into the kitchen taking Yuto's coffee along. Yuto waited for a while.

After a long time, Airi came out with a plate of food, and a cup in a shape of an ice cream. Yuto looked at the plate of food with surprise. It had all his favorite food (My version) and no shiitake. Yuto asked Airi, "What is this?"

Airi answered with. "I call it the Sakurai-Kun Special." Yuto's eyes popped out in surprise. "This is the first one I've made ever since I finished it. It was in my notebook so I decided to make it. I felt that you would like it and the cup as well." Airi whispered to Yuto, "Don't tell anyone about this, even my husband doesn't know about the recipe. Enjoy, it's on the house." Airi left Yuto.

Yuto looked at the plate of food. Tears started coming out of his eyes. He grabbed a spoon and started eating. He was weeping now (Think final episode). As he ate, he smiled. The customers around him stared at Yuto, who was crying hard. Yuto poured sugar into his cup of coffee. Yuto for once in four years was real happy.

"Memories." Owner said in the den-liner. The imajins, Hana, and Naomi looked at Owner. "They are strong and brittle. What does Yuto-kun, who has erased the memories of others, believe?"

"Kame-chan," Ryutaros ask Urataros, "why is owner speaking like that?"

"Who knows, Ryuta?" Urataros said, "Who knows?"

Naomi then shouted in her cheerful voice, "Meal time!" The imajins all got excited and prepared for their meal. Naomi served to everyone but Momotaros. Hana was the one who served him. "Enjoy Momo-chan. Hana made it just for you."

Momotaros shivered. "You know what, I just lost my appetite." Hana slugged Momotaros.

"Baka Momo!" Hana shouted angrily. "After slaving myself over a hot stove, you treat me like this!" Hana then started flailing her arms at Momotaros.

"I'll eat it hime." Sieg said to Hana. This received a punch from Hana. "Such grace, you are beautiful in everything." Sieg sat down. Hana continue to flail.

"Kuma-chan," Ryutaros asked Kintaros, "Isn't that what a wife would usually say to a husband?"

"Why, yes Ryuta. Yes." Kintaros answered.

"Does that mean that Hana wants to be Momotaros's wife?" Urataros spat coffee out from his mouth. Sieg didn't hear this conversation.

"Okay, okay I'll eat it!" Momotaros took a fork and knife. The meal that he got was a piece of steak with some vegetables on the side. The other imajins looked at Momotaros. Momotaros said, "If I go down eating this, you are all going too." Momotaros took a bite of the steak. Hana waited for Momotaros response. Momotaros's head dropped. The other imajins were worried until Momotaros brought his head up. It seemed that there was gold shining around Momotaros.

"Hana-san." everyone stared at Momotaros with a surprised look. Momotaros was speaking like a gentleman. "Such beauty and such divine cooking skills. Strong too. You are the perfect woman. An angel fallen from heaven." Momotaros said pointing a finger at the ceiling. Hana was freaked out by Momotaros reaction, but inside her mind, she was smiling.

Naomi checked the ingredients she gave to Hana. "Oops, I may have accidently given Hana some of the Gold gentleman coffee mix."

"Quick, give sempai a red pepper!" Urataros said. _It was good while it lasted_, thought Hana.

"Momotaros is weird!" Ryutaros said as he grabbed a red pepper.

Yuto was finished with his meal. He was still smiling and crying. The people around him were starting to think that Yuto was weird. Yuto was happy until he received a telepathic call from Deneb. "Yuto, imajin." Yuto stopped crying and ran out the door. He passed Sakurai and Kohana. _What a rush!_ Thought Sakurai.

Ryoutaro was already chasing the imajin. The imajin was a purple octopus. The wish that his contract holder made was for his sick mother to stop suffering. The way that the octopus was going to grant it was by killing the sick mother. The imajin was rushing to the hospital. Ryoutaro summoned the Den O belt. "Momotaros Ikuiyo." As he was about to press the red button, Urataros gave Ryoutaro a telepathic.

"Sempai is a little out of it right now." Momotaros was sleeping since red peppers had a narcotic effect on him. "You should use someone else right now."

Ryoutaro instead pressed the purple button. A digital music started playing. "Henshin." Ryoutaro swiped the rider pass over the purple belt buckle. "Gun Form." The belt said as purple shards flew towards Ryoutaro.

"My turn, Yay!" Ryutaros disappeared in a purple light. He possessed Ryoutaro. The red armor of the sword armor opened up to reveal purple armor. The armor connected to Ryutaros and a purple dragon shaped mask connected to the head. Ryutaros attached his dengasher in the gun formation.

As the octopus imajin neared the hospital, he was shot from behind. "Mind if I defeat you?" Ryutaros asked. "Can't hear you." Ryutaros shot the octopus even more.

"Den O, I don't have time for you!" The octopus imajin said in a really high pitched voice. Ryutaros ignored him and shot more. The octopus imajin started attacking by shooting his own gun at Ryutaros. It was a battle of guns. Ryutaros dodged some of the shots, and missed some of his own as he was dancing at the same time.

The contract holder of the imajin ran out. "Hey, whatever you are?" The young boy shouted to the octopus imajin. "My mother's cured now."

The octopus imajin stared at the man with a look that said 'you're an idiot'. Apparently the boy was idiotic enough to think that the octopus imajin was going to actually help his mother. "It wasn't what I wanted to do, but it's fine. Contract Complete." The boy opened up revealing a time portal.

Ryutaros got behind the boy and started shooting the imajin. The imajin was pushed back. "No way am I going to let you in." Ryutaros spun to get in front of the boy. Ryutaros shot his gun at the octopus's tentacles. The octopus started using his tentacles as a shield. He ran towards Ryutaros. None of Ryutaros's shots made it through. When the imajin got close, his opened up his tentacles and sliced Ryutaros with a curved sword. This was a problem as Ryutaros was not good at close combat. The octopus whipped Ryutaros with his tentacles and sliced with his blade. When Ryutaros got far, the octopus imajin shot Ryutaros with his purple gun. Ryutaros couldn't attack. That was until the imajin was shot by a yellow laser.

"Let me say this to start, I'm really pissed off right now!" Yuto said brandishing his zerogasher crossbow.

"Zeronos too." The octopus imajin said annoyed that now he had two riders to worry about.

Yuto's shots gave Ryutaros time to recover. Ryutaros swiped his rider pass over his buckle. "Full Charge!" A purple steam entered the handle of the gun. Ryutaros threw away the pass. Yuto pressed the button on his belt. "Full Charge!" Ryutaros gun started charging for a final blow. His armor gave out a purple streak that entered the gun. Yuto placed his card into the card slot in the crossbow. Ryutaros shot a giant purple sphere at the enemy. Yuto shot a green A at the imajin. The imajin got struck by both attacks. An A shape on his chest and a purple blast to the gut. The imajin exploded.

Ryutaros took the belt off, thus Ryoutaro appeared. Yuto, who was still Zeronos, pushed Ryoutaro down as the supposedly dead octopus imajin attacked with his gun. "You guys are annoying." The octopus imajin entered the time portal.

"He flew!" Ryoutaro exclaimed. Ryoutaro placed a ticket on the kid's temple. It revealed a date. "What happened on this day?"

"That was the day mother got sick." The boy, who had a pale face, said. "She got ill and she had to go to the hospital. She was there a long time. She got cured today."

Ryoutaro inserted the ticket into the rider pass. "Nogami, Watch out!" Yuto shouted. A golden serrated blade, much like Momotaros's red blade, started flying towards Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro ducked. The blade missed the kid. Yuto started shooting the blade to keep the blade away from him. The blade flew back to its owner. "It can't be."

Standing there was a bronze rider with a crocodilian head. "Kami has revived me." He said.

"Gaoh!" Ryoutaro shouted in surprise. The bronze rider had crocodilian gao-liner behind him.

"Everything, I will devour it." Gaoh said. "First I will have my revenge."

"Nogami, chase after the imajin. I'll handle Gaoh." Ryoutaro obeyed and ran into the den-liner.

"So, you're going to chase the imajin." Gaoh said heading for the gao-liner. "Looks like I'll follow." As he was about to enter the car, a yellow laser missed Gaoh's head by an inch.

"I'm your opponent." Yuto said confidently.

"You," Gaoh said annoyed by Yuto. "You intend to lose to me again." Yuto was defeated by Gaoh in the past.

"No," Yuto said. "I intend to win!" Yuto switched his zerogasher to sword mode. Yuto clashed blades with Gaoh. Gaoh got annoyed by Yuto's insolence.

"I don't want to fight you." Gaoh told Yuto. All I want is the red one." Momotaros killed Gaoh once, now Gaoh wanted to return the favor.

"That's not going to happen." Yuto said slicing Gaoh's armor. Yuto pressed the button on his belt once more. "Full Charge!" Yuto inserted the card into the sword's card slot. A green stream entered the blade. Yuto charged and attacked. Gaoh was able to parry the blade with ease. Gaoh was able to get the blade away from him. Gaoh sliced Yuto numerous times. When Yuto was down, Gaoh's foot started glowing red. Yuto was prepared for this attack as he saw it before. Gaoh kicked with his glowing foot. Yuto used his sword to block the kick. Yuto was pushed back. He ran towards a pillar of a building.

On top of a building, Kai was watching the fight with a smile. He held a tube of a medicine. He was the one who gave the medicine to the mother of the boy. Kai sensed a blue furry presence behind him. "So, you're still alive?" He said with a chuckle. Kai turned around. It was the blue werewolf imajin from the other day. "So how many feathers do you have?"

"Two." The werewolf imajin answered in his raspy voice.

"I'm going to kill you right now, does my face show it?" Kai said with an insane smile.

Yuto took his Zeronos card out. He flipped it to the Zero card side. Yuto started wondering if he should use it. _The red card is suppose to erase the memories of me. Sakurai said that there was no one left to remember me. But just today, Airi and I met. If I use this, will she forget all over again?_ Inside the suit, Yuto was crying. _No, Gaoh has to be defeated, no matter what._

Deneb ran out to Yuto, avoiding Gaoh's line of sight. "Yuto!"

"Deneb," Yuto said softly, "Koe." Yuto inserted the Zero card into the music playing Zeronos belt. "CHARGE AND UP!"

Gaoh was getting frustrated by Yuto's cowardice. He threw his gold master pass into the air. It passed over his Gaoh belt's buckle. "Full charge!" The gold serrated blade detached. "Die!" Gaoh swung his handle. The blade slashed Yuto.

"Argh!" Yuto screamed as he fell. Yuto was the only one struck, the blade missed the pillar. Dust flew all over.

"It's finished." Gaoh said heading back towards gao-liner, until he felt that there was still someone behind him. Gaoh turned around.

"Let me say this to start, I am much stronger than the last time we met!"

Yuto has just used the Zero card. Will he be able to defeat Gaoh? Who will Ryoutaro use to fight the 'new' octopus imajin? What did Kai mean by feathers? Next time, Three Battles of the riders.

What do you think? What do you guys think of my inclusion of Gaoh? Is he okay, or OOC? What do you guys think what the feathers mean? Please review!

**Death Imajin: Just give me a freakin name!**

**Redryuranger11: NEVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

Since so many people talked about it, I'm just going to name the death imajin with this chapter.

**M-Ryou: Ore Sanjou!**

**U-Ryou: 1000 lies, 10000 falsehoods.**

**K-Ryou: Nakerude!**

**R-Ryou: Redryuranger11 is trying to write a story called Kamen Rider Den O: Hana No Momo. It's a retelling of Kamen Rider Den O with no imajin partners, but instead the human versions. What do you think? Can't hear you!**

**S-Ryou: Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider in any way shape or form. He wishes he owns me though.**

**Redryuranger11: No, I wish to own all of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai.**

**Random imajin: Your wish will be granted.**

**Death imajin: If I kill this imajin, will I get a name.**

**Redryuranger11: Do whatever, you're getting a name today. Though you need a new catchphrase.**

**Death imajin: Thank You Papa!**

**Redryuranger11: Where the heck did that come from!?**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

"_Let me say this to start, I am much stronger than the last time we met!"_

Chapter 5

"Death imajin, come here." Kai ordered.

"Gimme a name, gimme a name." Death imajin said as he transformed into the Deathos belt.

"Never." Kai hissed with a smirk. "Henshin." Kai swiped his silver pass over the belt. "Deathos Form." Silver shards attached to Kai. "I'm really angry right now, does my face show it."

"You're wearing a mask!" The blue werewolf imajin shouted as he charged towards Kai. Kai simply moved out of the way of the imajin's claws. Kai started attaching his deathgasher. As the werewolf came again, Kai pointed his deathgasher at the imajin. The blade and the handle of the deathgasher extended, thus smacking into the imajin's head. The werewolf got annoyed. He detached one of his claws. The claw enlarged itself into a scimitar.

"Did you get that ability after your second rebirth?" Kai asked the imajin. The imajin ignored Kai and slashed. Kai dodged (Should I make up stats for Deathos). Kai slashed back. The imajin got pushed back. Kai continued to slice with his scythe. No matter what the imajin did, he couldn't touch Kai. The imajin decided he needed to use a new technique. The imajin attached his scimitar into its claw position again. He crossed his arms. Kai tilted his head as he saw a blue mist surround the imajin. The mist seemed to turn the area into night. The imajin disappeared. Kai waited for the imajin to attack. The imajin was about to attack from behind, when the death imajin appeared behind Kai.

"What!" The werewolf imajin looked at Kai. He was still Deathos.

"Didn't you know? Death imajin can separate from me when I'm transformed." Kai said, until he was slashed from behind. Kai looked behind. A red werewolf imajin was behind.

"What took you so long?" The blue werewolf imajin imajin said in an insane voice.

"You know I don't like it when I have to fight in the mist, brother." The red werewolf imajin said in a serious voice. He had large claws like his brother. He had a giant sword sheathed behind him. "Besides, master gave me a request, remember?"

"Right, to get that time train." The blue werewolf imajin answered.

"How you guys ever found a way to bring back gao-liner, I'll never know." Kai said as he tried getting up. The red imajin kicked Kai to the other side, while the blue imajin took on the death imajin in a battle of sickle vs claws.

"You weren't in the plan, but I guess I'll have to improvise." The blue one said to the death imajin. Their weapons clashed.

Kai got up. He brandished his scythe. Red werewolf imajin drew his giant sword. It was a battle of blades, and Kai was losing. Since the death imajin took on a physical form, Kai didn't have the Deathos belt on. Therefore, Kai had no access to the full charge. The imajin slashed Kai. "You're crying right now, your face is showing it, right?" The red werewolf said insanely. When he spoke with his brother, he seemed serious, yet now, he seemed like a destructive fighter.

"Your face seems to have change from before." Kai said to the imajin.

The imajin covered his face with his left hand. "It's this mist, the longer me and my brother are in this mist, the more stronger and destructive we get. Now DIE!" The imajin said with an insane smile spreading on his face. The imajin's sword started glowing red. A red mist formed behind him. "Hissatsu! Wolf fang!" The werewolf swung his sword. A red sonic boom flew towards Kai. Kai dodged by stepping an inch away.

"You copied that other red imajin, what's his name? Momotaros." Kai said as the imajin said 'hissatsu'. "Just because the death imajin is away from me doesn't mean my strengths change. Kai ran and sliced the imajin on his chest. "So how many feathers do you have?"

"None!" The werewolf imajin said as he charged. Kai elbowed the imajin.

"That's going to be a problem as I'll kill you right now. Does my face show it?" Kai asked.

The blue werewolf imajin had trouble with the death imajin. Despite the increase in strength and speed, the death imajin was still a match for the blue werewolf imajin. "Brother, time for that technique." The blue werewolf imajin said.

"Got it." The werewolves now glowed their respective colors. They started dashing around the top of the building. Kai wasn't afraid.

"Death imajin, over here." The death imajin changed back into the belt. Kai swiped his pass over the belt. "Full Charge!" It said in its distorted voice. A silver stream entered the scythe. Kai disappeared. The two werewolf brothers crashed into each other. The mist disappeared as Kai was spinning around when he reappeared. Kai kicked the two imajins down the building. Kai once again swiped his pass over the belt. "Full Charge!" The belt said again. Kai leapt of the building.

As he was about to do the finisher, the red werewolf imajin reacted. He pushed his brother. "Get out of the way." The blue werewolf imajin got pushed away from the red werewolf imajin, who was sliced to pieces by Kai's full charge (name suggestion please).

The blue werewolf imajin, who landed on a nearby building, watched in horror as his brother was sliced to pieces. "Brother!" His voice wasn't raspy anymore.

Kai landed on the ground. "Looks liked I missed one." Kai said as he looked up. "Are you mad?" The death imajin asked from the belt. "Yes, I'm mad," Kai said laughing, "does my face show it." Death imajin answered. "Well, you're wearing a mask, and you don't sound like it." The two watched as the blue werewolf imajin jumped away.

"Let me say this to start, I am much stronger than the last time we met!" Yuto shouted at Gaoh.

"Did you get rusty?" Gaoh asked as Yuto's Zeronos suit became it's rusty red color. Yuto was now in Zero form. Deneb transformed into the giant vulcan (I don't have a word for it) gun, Denebick Buster.

"Let me say this to start, I can't believe I'm a buster again!" Deneb shouted in surprise, which received a 'baka' form Yuto and a fist.

"Doesn't matter if your colors changed, you're still going to lose." Gaoh said. Gaoh threw his pass into the air again. It fell over the belt buckle. "Full Charge!" Gaoh's blade detached and headed for Yuto. Yuto used his zerogasher sword to block the blade. Yuto stabbed the sword into the ground and started shooting Gaoh. Gaoh was getting hit by the repeated shots from the Denebick Buster. Gaoh couldn't believe the power of the buster. Yuto then jumped and did a flying side kick (RIDER KICK!). Gaoh received a heavy blow from the kick. The blade came back towards Gaoh, but first it had to pass through Yuto. Yuto landed and started shooting the blade. The blade stopped flying and landed on the ground. Gaoh was surprised, to be able to stop his tyrant crash, that had to be some power.

"Like I said, I am much stronger than the last time we met." Yuto grabbed his zerogasher sword and ran towards Gaoh. Yuto sliced Gaoh as he ran. When Yuto stopped, he was behind Gaoh. Yuto detached the handle of his sword and the barrel of the Denebick buster. He interchanged the parts, creating two guns (wonder why this was never used in the series). Yuto shot rapidly at Gaoh who was weaponless.

Gaoh, who was in pain, threw his pass into the air again. "Full Charge!" The gold serrated blade that was on the ground moved and started flying towards Yuto.

Yuto pressed the button on his belt. "Full Charge!" It said in its robotic voice. Yuto took the card out and placed it into the card slot into the Denebick buster, after he placed the parts of his two weapons back in their default spot. A fan like sound came from the Denebick buster (I have no idea how to describe the sound). Multiple green streams entered the barrel of the Denebick buster. "WOI YAH!" A giant red orange beam shot out of the Buster. Gaoh tried slashing, but the beam blasted Gaoh hard, and the recoil from the beam pushed Yuto back, just enough for the blade to miss.

Gaoh reverted back to his non-rider form, which was a fifty-one-year old man wearing feudal clothing. Gaoh ran back into the gao-liner.

"No you don't!" Yuto started shooting. The door of the gao-liner closed. Yuto continually rapid fired at the gao-liner. The gao-liner left.

Gaoh, piloting the gao-liner, grunted in pain. "I don't care if I get my revenge or not. I'm going to control time right now!" Gaoh said as the gao-liner had the ability to control time. That was until the gao-liner started shaking.

Gaoh heard someone talking to him in his head. It was a voice of a female's. "You think I'll let you control time. You're alive for one reason and that reason is to destroy Den O, Zeronos, and Deathos."

"Who are you?" Gaoh said holding his head as it was in pain.

"I am the one who will rule time, I am the one who will purify the humans," The voice said, "Understand?"

On Ryoutaro's end, the day was November 11th, 2011. The kid's mother was being rushed into an emergency room. She was quite ill. "Mother, hold on please, Mother!" As the boy said this, sand started spilling from his body. The sand formed into the purple octopus imajin. The doctors and the boy stared at the imajin in horror. The imajin blasted something from his tentacles. The blast leveled the hospital. The imajin laughed as he destroyed more buildings.

The den-liner made its stop. Ryoutaro jumped out, Den O belt in hand. The imajin saw Ryoutaro and ran towards a beach. Ryoutaro followed, but he was a little slow. The imajin jumped into the water.

"Ryoutaro, switch with me!" Momotaros said to Ryoutaro telepathically. Hana slapped Momotaros. "Itai! What was that for Hanakuso On'na?" Hana slugged Momotaros.

"Baka Momo, you know you can't swim." Hana shouted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Momotaros asked. "I'll get him out with my hissatsu waza!"

"Hana-san's right." Ryoutaro said. Momotaros became depressed. He really wanted to fight after what happened. Eating gold gentleman coffee mix and red peppers. That was quite unlucky. "Urataros, ekuiyo." Ryoutaro pressed the blue button on his belt. Watery music started playing.

"You're going to use the Kame-yaro!" Momotaros shouted, which received a fist from Hana.

"My turn." Urataros disappeared in a blue light. "Henshin." Ryoutaro said swiping his pass over the blue buckle. "Rod Form." The belt said. Urataros possessed Ryoutaro. Blue shards flew and attached to Ryoutaro. The gold back armor of sword form opened up, revealing a blue armor. This attached to the front. The red armor attached to the back. A blue mask with orange eyes flew onto the head. Urataros looked down. "He's too far to fish. Guess it's time for plan B." Urataros jumped into the water. The imajin saw Urataros. The imajin swam deeper, but Urataros was much faster. Urataros kicked the imajin once, and a second time which brought the imajin back to the surface. Urataros jumped out of the water. "Won't you let me string you along?"

"You!" The imajin pointed a gun at Urataros, until it got out of his hand. Urataros fished the gun to himself with his rod. Urataros apparently connected the dengasher to rod form while he was in the water. Urataros grabbed the gun. Urataros pulled the trigger which hit the Octopus imajin. "Itai tai tai!"

Urataros threw away the gun. "Shooting is not my style, that's along Ryuta's line." Urataros ran and stabbed the imajin with his rod. Urataros swung his rod multiple times. He kicked the imajin when the chance was given. The imajin took major damage. The imajin drew his sword. He swung it. Urataros jumped away. The sword was taken from the imajin. Urataros slashed the imajin and threw the sword away. "Cutting is not my style either."

"That's it!" The imajin prepared for the same attack that leveled the hospital. The tentacles glowed magenta. The imajin shot out numerous purple blobs from his tentacles. Urataros tried dodging all of them. He was struck down by one. Urataros laid on the ground. "Do you surrender now!" Urataros whipped the imajin's face with the rod. "I thought you were in pain!"

"1000 lies, 10000 falsehoods." Urataros said. He was fine. The imajin jumped back into the water, hoping to escape. Urataros just fished the imajin out. Urataros swiped his pass over his buckle. "Full Charge!" A blue stream entered the rod as Urataros threw the pass to the ground. He threw the rod at the imajin when the imajin landed on the ground. The rod went right through the imajin, thus forming a blue hexagon in front of the imajin. The imajin screamed, but the pain was just beginning. Urataros jumped. He executed a flying side kick on the hexagon. The hexagon bursted and the imajin was kicked (TRUE RIDER KICK!). Urataros landed and the imajin exploded. "Guess that's the end of it."

Time started repairing itself. The people that were killed returned due to the memories of the present. Back in present day, the contract holder of the octopus imajin ran to hug his now cured mother. The doctors were baffled as to how the mother could've been cured. Ryoutaro and Yuto ran into the hospital to check on the contract holder, just out of curiosity. Kai was the first person they saw, and a badly disguised death imajin. He wore a trench coat with a hat and sunglasses. His silver horns popped out, though people didn't notice.

"Kai!" Yuto yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Kai smiled but didn't answer. The boy ran up to Kai. "Thank you for the medicine, Onii-chan." Kai smiled, a sane smile, and patted the boy on the head. The boy ran off.

Yuto shouted. "You were the one that helped the imajin complete his contract?"

Kai nodded, but before Yuto grabbed Kai, Kai answered, "It's better for these imajins to complete their contract in a way that is harmless, than actually preventing their contracts from being fulfilled." Kai smiled his usual insane smile. He was about to walk out. "Death imajin, follow."

"Gimme a name, gimme a name." Death imajin said, now desperate.

"I told you, never. Didn't my face show it?" Kai answered. Death imajin looked down with depression.

Ryoutaro, feeling sorry for the death imajin, asked Kai, "Why don't you give him a name?"

"I don't really know any names for an imajin." Kai said.

"How about Kagemaru (Any good)?" Ryoutaro suggested.

Kai looked at the death imajin. "What do you think?" The silver imajin nodded rapidly. "Then it's settled, your name from now on is Kagemaru." The two walked of, now with the death imajin, I mean Kagemaru, happy with his own name.

Yuto looked at Ryoutaro with a look that said 'what the'. "Nogami, your sense, it's . . . weird."

Ryoutaro went of to complete his errand from his sister. Yuto went back into the Milk Dipper Café, now depressed as he just used a Zero card. "Yuto-kun, why are you depressed?" Airi asked him.

"No reason." Yuto said. Yuto then realized that Airi just called him Yuto-kun. "You remember me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You were just in here." Airi said laughing. Yuto smiled a huge smile.

A badly disguised Deneb watched from outside. "Thank goodness, Yuto." Sakurai walked behind Deneb.

"You know, it's not right to peep." Sakurai said surprising Deneb.

Deneb jumped in surprise. "I wasn't, I mean, uh."

Sakurai patted Deneb. "I know what you were doing. Yuto used a Zero card, didn't he?" Deneb nodded. Sakurai laughed. "You're doing a good job Deneb, continue to take care of Yuto." As Sakurai was about to enter the café, he shouted to Deneb. "One more thing, DON'T ADD SHIITAKE!" Sakurai went inside. Deneb was confused as to why Sakurai acted exactly like Yuto and how Sakurai knew who he was. Sakurai was greeted by his daughter inside. Deneb started wondering who Sakurai really was. Was he the reason why Yuto's Zero card didn't erase anyone's memory?

At night, the blue werewolf imajin howled to the moon. "Brother, I will get my revenge."

A girl walked out. "Do you wish to avenge your brother?" She asked. The imajin nodded. "Then take this." The girl handed the imajin a gold feather. "It was going to be your brother's, but he refused."

The werewolf imajin ate the feather. Slowly, his blue fur became blood red. "Soon, brother, I will destroy Deathos." The new blood-red werewolf imajin said in a serious tone, much like his brother.

Next time, Gaoh confronts Kintaros. Yuto fights an Imajin. Kagemaru goes shopping. Wait to see what happens.

What do you guys think? What do you think the feathers mean? Is Sakurai connected to Yuto? Please Review. I need suggestions for Kagemaru's new catchphrase. Does anyone feel sorry for the blue werewolf?


	6. Chapter 6

**Tendou: I was once the first favorite rider of Redryuranger11. Now I've been bump be this Den O. Today I will get my revenge.**

**Shinji: Hey I was once his favorite, until he saw you in action. I don't hold any grudges.**

**Tendou: Grandmother said this: Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule over everything, Tendou Souji. I will rule over Redryuranger11's favorite riders again.**

**Kagami: Tendou, you aren't in the story.**

**Tendou: What are you talking about? Kabuto is in the story.**

**Kagami: Kabuto Imajin.**

**Tendou: Whatever, one day I will rule over Redryuranger11's favorite riders again one day.**

**Shinji: Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider in any way shape or form. Though he does wish it.**

**Redryuranger11: That's my line!**

**Shinji: I need more screen time!**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 6

Ryoutaro was helping his sister with the café. Today was a busy day. People came by to eat and drink coffee. Ever since Airi married Sakurai, the café had been busy for a long time. Before, it was mostly the two regulars that visited, and only men visited before. Now, there were a variety of people. Ryoutaro sat down as he was tired. Four years have past, and he's still same old Ryoutaro. Yuka entered the café and walked over to the sitting Ryoutaro.

"Ryoutaro-kun, do you mind accompanying me today?" Yuka asked innocently. Ryoutaro stared at Yuka with surprise. Sakurai ran to Ryoutaro's side.

"Of course he will accompany you!" Sakurai shouted.

"Sakurai-san!" Ryoutaro yelled.

Yuka stared in horror. _Not him again._ "I just want to walk with Ryoutaro-kun here, nothing special."

"Sure." Sakurai nodded. "We got to get you ready." Sakurai took Ryoutaro's apron off. Then he pushed Yuka and Ryoutaro out of the café. "Have fun you two." Sakurai slammed the door.

Yuka sweat dropped. She smiled at Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro had no idea what was going on. Of course Yuka had something else other than a date, which was what Sakurai thought it was, in mind. As they walked, they passed Yuto. Yuka stopped and stared at Yuto. Wasn't he just in the café? Yuto turned around and looked at Yuka. He glared at Yuka and walked off. Yuka was starting to think that the person in the café and the person she slapped were different people, or were they?

Inside the den-liner, Momotaros was turning around in his sleep violently. Momotaros, in the dream world, stood inside a chapel. "Where am I?" He looked at his hands. He was M-Ryou and wearing a black tuxedo. He looked around and saw the human versions of the imajin, Ryoutaro, Yuka, Airi, and Yuto all formally dressed.

"Congratulations on your wedding!" They are cheered.

"Wedding!" Momotaros shouted. He then realized that Hana was not part of the crowd. He turned around and saw a girl in a white wedding dress. She lifted her veil up. It was Hana. "Hana!" Why Momotaros just called Hana, 'Hana', was unknown to even himself.

"We're finally married honey!" Hana jumped towards Momotaros smiling and with her eyes closed.

"NO!" Momotaros shouted. In an instant, his dream shifted. "Thank goodness." He thought the dream was over, until he saw his body. He was still M-Ryou. Then he saw Hana.

"Let's name him Momo jr." Hana had a miniature red Oni in her hands.

"Papa, papa." The little oni said.

"NOOOO!" Momotaros shouted with his hands in the air. He entered a spinning vortex.

Momotaros woke up violently. He knocked Hana's head.

"BAKA MOMO!" Hana shouted.

"Hanakuso On'na!" Momotaros bellowed. Hana got ready to slug Momotaros, until he shifted to the side. "RYOUTARO!" Momotaros disappeared into a red light.

"Momotaros is weird." Ryutaros said after Momotaros disappeared.

Yuka and Ryoutaro walked for a while on the street. Finally Yuka did what she wanted to do. "So, what exactly are you?"

"What?" Ryoutaro said, confused.

"You know, beating up a werewolf with a pipe, then transforming into a white super hero." Yuka answered.

"Huh!" Ryoutaro said, surprised by the fact that Yuka, who fainted that day, would actually think that was reality. She was quite different from most people.

In an instant, Momotaros entered Ryoutaro. "Ore Sanjou!" He flung his arm, barely missing Yuka's face.

"Ryoutaro?" Yuka asked.

"Who wants to know?" M-Ryou retorted. Yuka stared at Ryoutaro, or M-Ryou as he actually is, with surprise. His eyes and hair changed. M-Ryou ran the opposite way. Yuka chased.

At a distance, two men were planning to steal a precious gem. "We will get that rock today." The leader said.

"Yes that rock will be ours." Said his partner. Two imajins were watching.

"Your wish will be granted." The kabuto one said, displeased that the wish was simply to steal a rock.

"I hate this." The kuwagata one said. The two imajins were quiet, so the two criminals didn't hear them. They took on their physical form. Kabuto was red, Kuwagata was blue. They went off to complete their contract.

M-Ryou ran for a while. Yuka tried chasing, but M-Ryou was quick. "When was Ryoutaro-kun this athletic?" She asked herself.

M-Ryou stopped when he neared a park. There were two insect imajins. "Finally some action!" M-Ryou ran and kicked both imajins. "Ore Sanjou!" Yuka stopped when she saw what was going on. She hid behind a tree, again.

"Den O." Kabuto said. "I think we can make some time for you." He pointed to the sky. "Leader baa-chan said this. The one who fights to destroy the humans, the one who will help her rule time, Kabuto Souji." This imajin apparently had a name.

A girl, sitting on top of a tree, frowned. "Did he just call me 'Leader baa-chan'?" She was quite angry.

"Whatever, bug-yaro." M-Ryou summoned the Den O belt. "I'm going to beat you anyways."

"You sure you want to do that?" Kabuto asked in a calm voice. "You'll cry you know."

"Don't say that!" M-Ryou shouted.

Inside the den-liner, Kintaros woke up. "Cry, cry." He stood up. "Nakerude!" Kintaros jumped into the air and disappeared into a yellow light.

"Today sure is exciting." Urataros said. He and Sieg sipped their coffee.

Kintaros kicked Momotaros out of Ryoutaro. "Nakerude!" K-Ryou pressed the yellow button on the belt. "Henshin!" K-Ryou swiped the pass over the belt. "Axe form."

"No KUMA!" Momotaros said, as he was in a physical form. Yuka almost fainted from seeing Momotaros again, she didn't of course. Den-liner appeared behind Momotaros. Ryutaros came out and dragged Momotaros back into the train.

"Hana wants to talk to you. Can't hear you." Momotaros tried to break free.

"No, no, no! You brat!" The den-liner left.

Yellow shards flew onto K-Ryou. The gold back armor of sword form attached to the front and the red to the back. A gold mask with a blade on the center attached to the head. After the henshin was done, tissues flew from the sky, surrounding Kintaros. "My strength made you cry. Wipe your tears with these." Yuka now fainted.

"Den O." Kuwagata said. "You'll be the one who cries." Kuwagata charged with his shotel like caliburs. If placed together, they could look like the stag beetle horn, which is also on Kuwagata's head. Kintaros quickly attached his dengasher to Axe from. Kintaros chopped kuwagata then palm pushed kuwagata.

"Dosukoi (?)!" Kintaros said as he pushed. Kuwagata got knocked back. Kabuto drew his Kunai, which resembled a sword more than an actual knife. Kabuto walked over to Kintaros. The two then got into a battle of blades. Kintaros did an overhead chop. Kabuto blocked then countered with a stab. Kintaros jumped out of the way then swung his axe. Kabuto was much faster. Kuwagata got behind and placed his caliburs together. Yellow energy surrounded the two blades.

"Kuwaga cutting!" Kuwagata was about to clamp onto Kintaros, until he was shot from behind. He turned. He was shot by a green imajin.

"Henshin." Yuto inserted a green card into his belt. "Altair form." Green shards flew onto Yuto creating his Zeronos suit. "Let me say this to start, I am very strong." Yuto connected his zerogasher to sword mode. Yuto ran and fought with kuwagata. Deneb stood ready to provide support.

On a less serious note, Kagemaru, the death imajin, went out shopping. He and Kai had a conversation earlier. "Kagemaru, I'm hungry, does my face show it?" Kai said smiling a nonchalant smile.

"No." Kagemaru responded. Kai frowned. "We're out of food." Kagemaru said after he went into a kitchen. Kai threw a wallet at Kagemaru's face. "Ow."

"Go out and shop." Kai fell asleep.

Kagemaru, wearing a trench coat, brown hat, sunglasses and a mask, search for what foods to buy. "What to buy, what to buy?" He saw some shiitake. "Master is going to love this."

Back at the battle, Kabuto got pushed back. He turned around. Kintaros charged. "No running!" Blue energy then formed on Kabuto's foot.

"1,2,3, Kabuto kick." Kabuto said softly. Kabuto then unleashed a roundhouse kick on Kintaros. Kintaros fell face first.

Kuwagata prepared for an attack. "1,2,3, Kuwaga kick!" Kuwagata ran and unleashed a yellow energy tornado kick on Yuto.

"Argh!" Yuto fell. Then he pushed the button on his belt. Kintaros swiped his pass over his belt after he turned to his back facing the ground. "Full Charge!" The belts said in their respective voice. A yellow stream entered the axe. Kintaros got up and threw his axe into the air. Yuto inserted the card into the card slot on his zerogasher. A green stream entered the sword's blade. Kintaros jumped and grabbed his axe. Yuto slashed a green A at kuwagata. Unlike most imajins, these two just stood calmly and let the finishers connect. Kintaros slashed Kabuto in half. A green A was on Kuwagata's chest. The two imajins exploded, but no screaming.

"Dynamic chop." Kintaros said after Kabuto exploded.

"Stay put, the two might return." Yuto said as the past imajins all revived themselves. The two stood and waited for the imajins to attack.

"Baka." Kabuto said from a distance as he picked up a rock. "Contract complete." Kuwagata and Kabuto disappeared in a blur.

Back at the garage that the two contract holders were, Kabuto threw the rock at the leader. The two imajins then slashed at the contract holders until they opened up their portals. The two didn't remember asking for a rock so the portal wouldn't open. The contract holders all had wounds, but they were left alive and all limbs still attached. The partner of the leader was cornered by Kuwagata.

"I can kill you right now, since we already have another contract holder here." The contract holder screamed and opened up. The leader, who was bleeding badly, also opened up. "Good boy." Kuwagata jumped into the portal.

Before Kabuto flew, he spoke to his contract holder one more time. "Don't worry, you'll die in a few minutes." Kabuto jumped.

The day was April 20th, 2007. The two were robbing a museum. A group of police men came in. The two weren't scared, until sand poured out of the two. The two insect imajins emerged and then killed all the people inside the museum. The two imajins then disappeared in a blur and started destroying the buildings. People were being killed left and right. A little girl cried for her mom.

Back in present time, Kagemaru came across the two unconscious contract holders. He noticed sand. He placed a silver card over the two. It revealed a date and each card had a picture of one of the imajins. Before Kagemaru left, he called for an ambulance.

Kintaros, Yuto, and Deneb waited for the imajins to attack. Then people started disappearing. The buildings from afar started disappearing as well. Trees were disappearing along with the people and buildings. "They already flew!" Yuto said.

Kagemaru then ran waving his arms. "Ryoutaro, Yuto!" Kagemaru handed Kintaros the Kabuto ticket and Yuto the Kuwagata ticket. Kintaros inserted the ticket into the pass.

"Deneb, ekoi!" Yuto said to Deneb. As Kintaros, Yuto and Deneb were about to chase the imajin, a large beam attacked them and Kagemaru. It was surprising that the grocery that Kagemaru held were still intact, and his disguise. In front of them was gao-liner. The crocodile head in front let out a horrible shriek.

"Everything, I will devour it." Gaoh said as he exited the train. He threw his master pass into the air. "Henshin." A menacing music played from the Gaoh belt. The pass fell in front of the glowing buckle. The pass connected to the buckle and shattered into golden shards. "Gaoh Form." The shards flew onto Gaoh and created his Gaoh suit. A crocodilian mask attached to the head. He pointed at Yuto. "Last time you caught me off guard. This time, it won't be easy."

Yuto grunted. This time he was using his regular Zeronos card. The way how his Zeronos belt work now was that each time he finished using a Zeronos card or Zero card, the card would return to the bottom of the deck of the two cards. It would be a hassle to grab a card and take the other as he would have to put the first card back.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I still want to fight the red one." Yuto was about to attack, until Kintaros stop him.

"I'll fight him, you chase after the imajin." Yuto was reluctant to chase the imajin, but he ran to the zero-liner along with Deneb. Kagemaru decided to run back to the death-liner. "I'm your opponent."

"I don't want you, I want the red one." Gaoh said while putting his Gaohgasher in its sword formation. A golden serrated blade extended. Kintaros gave out a battle cry. Gaoh parried Kintaros swing. Kintaros swung multiple times. At times Gaoh parried. Other times Gaoh jumped back. Gaoh slashed Kintaros when he had an opening. Kintaros didn't flinch. That would be a problem as Kintaros kept swinging. Kintaros tried to connect a hit, but nothing was working. Gaoh got behind Kintaros and starting slashing.

Kintaros decided enough was enough. Kintaros swiped his pass over the belt. "Full Charge!" Kintaros threw his axe in the air.

Gaoh threw his pass into the air, letting it pass over his belt, "Full Charge!" The blade detached. As Kintaros brought the axe to the ground, Gaoh slashed Kintaros. Gaoh was hit by Kintaros chop.

Kintaros looked at Gaoh. "Dynamic chop," and he fell down in defeat.

"Weak." Gaoh, who was unscathed by Kintaros's full charge, went back inside gao-liner and left.

Kagemaru ran and ran, until he bumped into a girl, the same girl who got angry by Kabuto's remark. "You."

She smiled. She was quite pretty with her ponytail flowing with the wind. "Tell Kai that Den O, Zeronos, and Deathos will all die, understand."

"You will die a thousand deaths!" Kagemaru shouted. The girl just stared at Kagemaru with disbelief.

"That phrase really sucks." Kai said entering the scene. "Kagemaru over here." Kai said as he swung his silver pass over his face. Kagemaru dropped his groceries and transformed into a belt.

As Kai was about to henshin, the girl held up a hand. "I'm not going to fight you now, but know this, the humans will be purified and I will rule this time, understand."

"I don't really care," Kai said with a smile, "Does my face show it?" The girl disappeared in sand.

Kagemaru transformed back into the death imajin. "I'm hungry." Kai said. "Fighting always does that to me."

"But you didn't fight." Kagemaru remarked. Kai stared at Kagemaru and flicked Kagemaru's forehead.

"Cook for me and get a new catchphrase, I'm not happy," He said with a smile, "Does my face show it?" Kagemaru shook his head.

Yuto quickly chased down the imajin and fought the two. He inserted the yellow side of the Zeronos card and inserted into his belt. "Vega Form." The belt said. Deneb attached his fingers onto Yuto and his mask became the chest. "Let me say this to start, I don't like to fight two." Deneb said honestly. "BAKA!" Yuto shouted inside his head.

The Kabuto and Kuwagata imajin were quick. "You don't really believe you can win can you?" The Kabuto imajin asked.

Deneb shook his head, which received another 'BAKA' from Yuto. Deneb switched his zerogasher to crossbow mode. He pressed a button on his belt. "Full Charge!" Deneb inserted the card into the card slot on the crossbow. A yellow stream entered the top. The imajins were blurs, but Deneb shot the surroundings with his crossbow. Multiple yellow V's were shot out. There were two explosions. Deneb thought it was done, until Kabuto appeared with a giant sword that was as big as the Zerogasher sword. Kuwagata came with larger caliburs. The battle wasn't over.

Kabuto pointed to the sky. "Leader baa-chan said this, I am the strongest there is."

"What am I? Chopped liver." Kuwagata said. Kabuto simply nodded.

Back in present time, Kintaros, still Den O, laid on the ground. "Kintaros!" Ryoutaro shouted from his head. "Kintaros wake up, Kintaros!"

What is going to happen now? Kintaros is wounded and Deneb has to deal with two insect imajins. Next time Kagemaru reads a book of catchphrases and Climax form reemerges.

Please review. What do you guys think of the Kabuto and the Kuwagata imajin. Does Kabuto's personality somewhat match Tendou's? Do you guys think Yuto and Sakurai are connected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Momotaros (Human): My name is Momotaros Nogami.**

**Urataros (Imajin): Sempai, what are you doing in Ryoutaro.**

**Momotaros (H): Ryoutaro?**

**Momotaros (I): (Comes in and see Human Momotaros) AHHHHHH!**

**Urataros (I)?????**

**Urataros (H): Sempai, what are you doing here?**

**Urataros (I): EKK**!

**Momotaros (H): I am here for the disclaimer.**

**Urataros (H): I might as well join, won't you let us string you along?**

**Momotaros (H): Redryuranger11 has started on a story called Hana No Momo. It is a retelling of Kamen Rider Den O** **with no imajin partners, only us, as separate humans. Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider Den O. Ore Sanjou! I start on a climax from start to finish.**

**Urataros (H): Wishes** **he does though (Momotaros (H) Glares at Urataros) I was talking about Redryuranger11**

**Momotaros and Urataros (I): WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 7

Urataros and Ryutaros dragged the unconscious Kintaros to the den-liner. They took off the Den O belt, which cause the suit to dematerialize and Kintaros to separate from Ryoutaro. Urataros laid Ryoutaro on a seat and Ryutaros laid Kintaros on another seat. Naomi came running in with a wet towel. "Out of the way!" She wiped Ryoutaro's forehead. Ryutaros tried waking Kintaros.

"Kuma-chan, Kuma-chan, wake up!" Ryutaros smacked Kintaros head a number of times. Kintaros didn't respond. Ryutaros then threw a fist into the air. "Oh no, they killed Kintaros!"

"Actually, Gaoh did it." Urataros corrected Ryutaros.

Ryutaros threw his fist again. "Oh no, Gaoh killed Kintaros! We must avenge him!" Kintaros snored.

"He's okay." Urataros said. If Ryutaros wasn't an imajin, then he would've been as red as Momotaros. Hana came in to the car, pulling Momotaros with her.

"I give, I give!" Momotaros shouted. The shout was loud enough to wake up Ryoutaro, but not loud enough for Kintaros, who was still snoring. Ryoutaro woke to a scene where Hana was tugging on Momotaros horn. Ryoutaro fainted again, after witnessing the awkward scene.

"Sempai," Urataros said. "I think that was a little too much."

On Deneb's end, the two insect imajins attacked with ferocity and speed. Deneb tried to counterattack, but nothing was working. When Kuwagata was in front of Deneb, Deneb fired his Zeronos Nova. Kuwagata wasn't expecting an attack from the shoulders, so that was the first hit that Deneb got.

"Kabuto Typhoon." Kabuto said softly. Deneb was struck behind by a giant red slash from Kabuto's sword. "Baka." Kabuto said to Kuwagata. Kabuto then disappeared in a blur. Deneb was getting struck left and right. Deneb dropped his sword. Kabuto picked it up and slashed Deneb with his own sword and the zerogasher as well. Deneb was on the ground, then he was swept off the ground by an unknown force. Kuwagata kicked Deneb into the air, then Kuwagata's foot glowed.

"Kuwaga kick!" Kuwagata announced, loudly. Kuwagata used a hard tornado kick on a midair Deneb.

"Argh!" Deneb cried. However, the onslaught was not finished. Kabuto ran to the spot that Deneb was about to fall in.

"Kabuto kick." Kabuto unleashed a roundhouse kick on Deneb. Deneb screamed loudly as he flew to a building, which got totaled when Deneb crashed into it. Deneb plummeted to the ground.

On a less serious note, Kagemaru is now looking at a book of catchphrases. "I am the Grim reaper!" Many people ran out the store the instance Kagemaru said that. Kagemaru purchased the book. "Not good, how about, BURN IN HELL!" Again, Kagemaru felt strange. "This is going to take a while." Kagemaru walked and noticed a building disappear. "I think Master should really help right about now."

Deneb plummeted to the ground. At that height, Yuto's body would shatter. Deneb knew there was no way to save Yuto's body. Then the Den-liner appeared. Ryoutaro and Urataros grabbed Deneb before Deneb got to the ground. The den-liner got to the ground.

"Damn." Kuwagata said. Ryoutaro jumped out of the den-liner, with the belt on his waist.

Ryoutaro pressed the red button. "Henshin." Ryoutaro swiped the pass over the belt. "Sword form." The belt said. Red shards flew onto Ryoutaro, creating the Den O suit. Momotaros possessed Ryoutaro and Red armor and Mask flew onto the suit. "Ore Sanjou." Kabuto disappeared and kicked Momotaros after he finished saying 'Ore Sanjou.' "What the?!" Momotaros said, not realizing the speed of the insect imajins. Kuwagata and Kabuto cornered Momotaros and slashed and bashed him from both sides. Momotaros tried to fight back. Momotaros swiped the pass over the belt. "I always start from a climax from start to end!" The belt said, "Full Charge!" The red blade detached. "Ore no hissatsu Waza, Part 6!" Momotaros swung his handle and destroyed Kuwagata. Kuwagata however revived again and charged Momotaros. Momotaros kicked Kuwagata and swung towards a red blur. Kabuto parried the blade with his sword. Then ran towards Momotaros and slashed with his kunai. Momotaros, already in the beginning, took a lot of damage.

Gaoh, who was standing on a tree, watched the fight. "Pitiful." He was expecting more from the 'red one'. But, he was disappointed. He was about to ride off on gao-liner, until Momotaros took out a red cell phone.

"Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryu." The phone said after Momotaros pressed the buttons on the bottom. Momotaros pressed one more button on the top left side of the phone. "Climax form!" Rainbow colored train tracks extended from the bottom of the phone. The tracks entered the belt's buckle, New red armor appeared on Momotaros's body. The chest had a train track design to it. Rod, axe and gun form's helmets appeared and attached to the body after Momotaros attached the phone to the buckle. Rod to right shoulder, Axe to left shoulder, and Gun to chest. Momotaros's current mask's eyes opened up, revealing red orange eyes. "The climax will now really begin, but I feel gross!"

"We haven't done this in a while." Urataros commented from the right shoulder.

Kintaros snored from the left shoulder. "Argh, my left arm is asleep!" Momotaros groaned and smacked Kintaros's mask. "Wake up Kuma!" Kintaros still didn't wake up.

"Wee, this is fun!" Ryutaros said from the chest. He then did some break dance moves from Momotaros's body.

"Cut it out you brat!" Momotaros shouted to his chest.

Gaoh looked in surprise. "This is new." He sat down and watched this new 'red one'.

Kabuto and Kuwagata looked at the climax form Den O with surprise. "Gross." Kuwagata said.

Kabuto pointed to the sky. "Leader Baa-chan said this, barf when needed!" Kabuto for once, had some emotion. Kabuto disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared. "Doesn't matter what happens, you're still going to die. I want you dead because you're weird."

"Why you bug-yaro!" Momotaros shouted. "We imajins were a lot nicer than you new imajins!" Momotaros ran, with his left arm limp. He slashed Kuwagata. Kabuto ran behind Momotaros and slashed. Momotaros did a spinning break dance kick, which blocked the blade.

"Yay!" Ryutaros said. The kicks continued. Kabuto blocked with his hands. Kuwagata came from behind with his calibers in scissors mode.

"Kuwaga cutting!" Kuwagata shouted. He clamped onto Momotaros from behind. Momotaros took the full hit. Kuwagata dropped Momotaros on the ground.

Gaoh shook his head. "Still pitiful."

Deneb fired a shot at Kuwagata. Momotaros got up and stabbed his sword into Kuwagata's gut. Momotaros pressed the large button on his Keitaros. A menacing music played. Momotaros took control of his left arm and swiped the pass over the glowing buckle. "Charge and Up!" The belt said. Momotaros threw the pass away. "Eat this, Ore No Hissatsu Waza, Climax Version!" The red handle glowed a rainbow colored aura. The blade detached and Kuwagata screamed as he flew along with the blade that was still in his gut. Kabuto dashed towards Momotaros from behind, but Deneb, with zerogasher sword, blocked Kabuto's attempt. Momotaros swung his handle, and the blade slashed Kuwagata in half. Kuwagata screamed as he exploded again. Momotaros then turned around, pressed the same large button and swiped his pass, "Charge and Up!", then threw away the pass. "Out of the way Odebu!"

"It's Deneb." Deneb said. Deneb rolled away, leaving Kabuto to face Momotaros. Ryutaros's mask opened up, then the mouth on the chest shot multiple missiles at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged all of the missiles, but not without a scratch. Kabuto charged energy into his leg. Momotaros again pushed the large button on the Keitaros, swiped the pass, "Charge and Up!", and threw it away. Ryutaros's mask moved out of the way for Urataros's mask to get to the leg. The masks traveled on the tracks of the chest. Kintaros took the end while Ryutaros took the middle. Urataros led the three masks. Kintaros's mask still snored.

Gaoh watched in surprise. That was a lot of techniques.

"Kabuto Kick." Kabuto said.

Momotaros threw his sword away, then crouched a little to prepare for a jump. "Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" Both Momotaros and Kabuto jumped into the air. They both shouted a battle cry. Kabuto did a flying side kick, compared to Momotaros's flying front kick. The horn on Urataros's mask turned facing Kabuto. The two kicks collided, Momotaros's rainbow colored kick and Kabuto's blue colored one. The kicks resulted in an explosion. There was no scream.

"Nogami!" Deneb shouted from the ground. Momotaros came dropping out of the sky. Deneb ran to try to catch Momotaros. Deneb was running all over the place. In the end, Momotaros fell on his head.

"Itai!" Momotaros sobbed, while holding his head.

"Nakerude!" Kintaros shouted.

"Now you wake up!" Momotaros shouted, still holding his head.

Gaoh looked at the injured Climax Form Den O. Gaoh smiled. "I've seen him fight, there's no way he can win." He walked back to gao-liner, and took a bite out of a pineapple. "My revenge will be sweet." Gaoh took one more bite out of his pineapple and rode off.

Time started repairing itself. Those that were killed were revived due to the memories of the present. Momotaros and Deneb took off their belts.

Back in present time, before Momotaros defeated Kuwagata and Kabuto, Kai sat down on a building. He looked at all the totaled buildings, especially the one that was just disappeared (the one Deneb destroyed). "So much destruction, I'm so sad, does my face show it?" He said with a smile. He realized that someone was behind him. "Aren't you going to answer me?" A bull imajin came out of his hiding place.

"Die Deathos!" The bull charged. Kai grabbed the black imajin's horn with one hand when the bull imajin got close. Kai looked down at his pants.

"Oops, I'm wearing red." Kai grabbed the imajin with his other hand, with his left hand still on the horn, then dragged the imajin with him to the edge of the building. He threw himself and the imajin off the building.

"Are you crazy?!" The bull asked.

"Like a bull." Kai said with an insane smile. Kai let go of the imajin and landed safely. The same can't be said about the bull imajin. The bull fell down and exploded. "That was too easy." Kai said as he laid down on the time shattered ground. "I'm bored, does my face show it?" Kai said. Then he turned his body, which caused him to dodge a bull horned shape spear from the revived bull imajin.

"Damn it!" The bull said. Kai got up and punched the imajin once, resulting in the imajin being pushed to the other side.

Kai smiled and swung his silver pass over his face. "I'm going to kill you right now, does my face show it? Kagemaru, over here." Kai said as he knew Kagemaru was running towards him. Kagemaru transformed into the Deathos belt and flew onto Kai's waist. "Henshin!" Kai said swiping the silver pass over the music playing belt. "Deathos Form." Sliver shards flew onto Kai, creating the Deathos suit. "The shadows, you will be engulfed by them!" Kagemaru said from the belt.

"Um, I'll get back to you on that. Does my face show it?" Kai asked.

"You're wearing a mask." Kagemaru and the bull imajin said. Bull imajin charged, while Deathos placed his deathgasher together. The deathgasher extended. Kai's scythe and the bull's spear collided. It was a battle of the spears/scythe. Kai and the bull attempted slashes on each other. Kai did an overhead slash, the bull ducked. The imajin attempted a lower slash. Kai jumped and used the butt of his scythe to bash the imajin's head. Kai slashed the imajin a number of times, until he stopped. The imajin took the time to recover.

"It doesn't matter what you do." The imajin said. "Kabuto and Kuwagata has already destroyed a majority of the past. Den O and Zeronos has no chance against those two. Our almighty Leader will rule this time, and the humans will all die!" The bull imajin shouted to the sky, then a building started repairing itself. "It can't be!" The imajin watched as time repaired itself.

"Don't underestimate those two," Kai said, "after all, they were the ones who destroyed the first Death imajin, and to protect this time." Kai dashed and sliced the shocked bull once. Kai swiped the pass over his belt. "Full Charge!"

"How could Kabuto lose!" The imajin said. Then he was sliced by the glowing scythe once from the front. A silver stream was entering the scythe. Kai disappeared and sliced the bull once on the back, then the front, back again, front again. This continued until time repaired itself fully. The imajin was sliced to pieces and exploded, screaming.

Kai took off his belt and walked back to the death-liner. "Kagemaru, fetch my food please." Kai said to the belt.

"But, I'm still a belt." Kai flicked the buckle. "Ow."

Ryoutaro ran into the park and woke Yuka up. "Sawada-san, Sawada-san!" Yuka woke up to Ryoutaro's worried face.

"Ryoutaro-kun." Yuka said. Then she remembered something. "First a white superhero then a gold one, will you please tell me what's going on?!" Yuka shouted.

"Um, um, ah." Ryoutaro pointed randomly. Yuka turned, only to realize that Ryoutaro was not pointing at anything. Ryoutaro ran, but he was slow.

"That's weird, he was pretty fast before." Yuka chased Ryoutaro.

Sakurai was watching from behind a tree. He laughed hysterically. "Oh, how fun. Young love." Then the same girl that faced Kai before, stood in front of Sakurai. Sakurai's face became serious.

"Zeronos." The girl said. Kabuto, Kuwagata, and the new red Werewolf imajin were behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakurai said. He reached into his coat pocket.

The girl held her hand up, to signal peace for the moment. "I know you were the one who gave that boku-chan the new cards." She then turned around. "Just know that no matter what you do, I will rule this time, understand." She and the three imajins disappeared in sand.

Sakurai sighed a sign of relief. He smiled. "Don't underestimate them, Raine." Raine is the name of the girl. He took his hand out of his pocket, and walked home.

In the den-liner, Ryoutaro was in there to avoid Yuka. Yuka searched for Ryoutaro, but no dice. She decided to try again tomorrow. Hana was giving Momotaros a hard time. Ryoutaro wanted to know what happened and Urataros gave the explanation, though Urataros didn't know exactly why Momotaros ran. Ryoutaro was the most confused though. Sieg decided to talk to Hana, but got beat up as well. "Hime, you are so graceful and elegant." Sieg sat down and sipped his cup of coffee.

Next time, Gaoh faces of against a 'Red one', though it's not the one that he saw. What could it be? Yuto and Kai fight together, but will Yuto trust Kai. And who is Sakurai exactly, and how does he know the new imajin leader, Raine. Find out next time.

How do you like? Is Kagemaru's new catchphrase good? What do you people think was inside Sakurai's coat pocket. Please Review! Might not continue until someone gives me feedback on Kagemaru's new catchphrase. I know I asked before, but does anyone want to know the stats of Deathos?


	8. Chapter 8

I edited my last chapter a little late, so if anyone could give me feedback on Kagemaru's new catchphrase, please do so?

**Kagemaru: The Shadows, you will be engulfed by them!**

**Deneb: That's not what you say to readers. Here have some Deneb Candy.**

**Momotaros: That's not how you attract readers, this is what you do! Ore Sanjou. (Slashes at a random Imajin) Ore no hissatsu waza, Momotaros Version.**

**Sieg: How vulgar. This is what you do. Kneel before me! (Momotaros shrinks)**

**Momotaros: (with squeaky voice) Change me back you bird-yaro!**

**Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros: Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider.**

**Redryuranger11: Wishes he does. Is that a new Momotaros action figure?**

**Momotaros: Help me!**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 8

Yuto chased a green crab imajin through the night. As he passed by the Milk Dipper Café, he told Deneb to wake Ryoutaro up. Yuto continued the chase. Eventually the imajin got cornered in an alley. Yuto took out a card. "Henshi . . ." He said, but stopped when Kai came in front of him.

"Henshin." Kai said. "Deathos Form." The belt said in its distorted voice. Silver shards flew onto Kai creating the Deathos suit. "The shadows, you will be engulfed by them!" Kagemaru said from the belt. "I'll defeat you now, does my face show it?" Kai said.

"You're wearing a mask." The imajin said with a serious voice. The crab charged at Kai, trying to bash Kai with his enlarged right claw. His left was a regular hand. Kai stepped out of the way and punched him.

"Henshi . . .!" Yuto said, only to be inturrupted by Deneb bumping into him. "Deneb you baka!"

"Toilet." A sleeping Ryoutaro said.

Yuto looked at Ryoutaro with surprise. "You still haven't woken him up yet!" Yuto shouted at Deneb.

"Gomen!" Deneb said laying Ryoutaro on the ground, and bowing to Yuto which caused him to bump his head a number of times.

Kai, ignoring Yuto's shouts, held onto the imajin's claw. "What was your contract holder's wish?" Kai asked the imajin.

"To get revenge on his boss." The crab said.

"Does he live around here?" Kai asked.

"Yes." The imajin responded.

Kai nodded his head. "Don't fulfill your contract."

"What?" The imajin asked surprise by Kai's response.

"Just let me fulfill it for you." Kai responded.

The imajin took some time to think about it, but he agreed. The crab imajin jumped over Kai's head, and over Yuto and Deneb. Yuto watched as the imajin fled. "Why you!" Yuto shouted and Kai and punched Kai's helmet. This resulted in Yuto hurting his own fist. Yuto held onto his hurting fist. "Itai."

Kai took his belt off. Kagemaru returned to Imajin form. Kai returned to his non-rider form. "Baka." Kai and Kagemaru walked away.

Yuto, still in pain, said, "There is no way that Kai can be trusted. Itai." Yuto sobbed.

"Nakerude!" K-Ryou said getting up, punching Deneb in the process.

The next morning, the boss of the contract holder opened the door of his house, only to meet with a bucket full of water on his head, and the bucket falling on his head as well. Kai watched from the other side of the street, hidden, and laughed hysterically.

Ryoutaro woke up all sore in the morning. Yuka ran inside and grappled Ryoutaro, adding to the pain Ryoutaro felt. "Now you will tell me what I want to know. What are you?" Yuka asked.

Ryoutaro started choking. Yuka let go. "Please Sawada-san, there's nothing I can tell you."

Yuka flicked Ryoutaro's forehead. "Yeah right, mind telling me what I want to know."

In an instant, a pencil hit Ryoutaro on the head from behind. The force caused Ryoutaro to fall onto Yuka, causing their lips to touch. Ryoutaro watched in horror. "Sawada-san gomen!" Ryoutaro said, bowing on the floor, which caused him to bump his head. "Itai."

Yuka blushed and faced her side. She then walked out the door. She then smiled. "I'll forget it for today." She skipped away.

Sakurai laughed hysterically, "Young Love!" Sakurai started to tear. He was the one who threw the pencil. Ryoutaro looked at Sakurai, for the first time in his life, with killing intent. Ryoutaro walked off. "Our little Ryou-kun is growing up!" Sakurai said. Airi heard him.

"What happen to Ryou-chan?" Airi asked.

"Nothing." Sakurai said innocently.

Kai walked over to the crab imajin. "It's done."

"Contract complete." The imajin said, then opened his unconscious contract holder's time portal. He jumped in. Kai smiled, then got punched by Yuto.

"KAI!" Yuto shouted. Yuto then threw more punches. Deneb and Kagemaru placed a ticket on the man's temple.

"Should we stop the fight?" Deneb said. "Yuto, please stop it."

Yuto didn't stop. Kai started fighting back. The whole time, Kai was smiling. "There's nothing we can do." Kagemaru responded. Death-liner and zero-liner appeared. Kai stopped and jumped into death-liner.

"Kagemaru, over here." Kai said. Kagemaru jumped into the train.

"Deneb, koe!" Yuto and Deneb jumped into zero-liner.

Ryoutaro took a walk in the park. "Sawada-san is going to hate me now." Ryoutaro said, now depressed. He continued to walk, until he decided to sit down. Then a beam shot in front of him.

Gao-liner appeared. Gaoh got out of the train. He pointed at Ryoutaro. "You, fight me now." He threw his master pass into the air. "Henshin." The pass went over the belt's buckle. "Gaoh Form." The pass shattered into golden shards, then flew onto Gaoh creating his rider suit. "Everything, I will devour it." Ryoutaro stared at Gaoh, then ran away. "Pitiful." Gaoh walked. Eventually Ryoutaro summoned his Den O belt. He connected the Keitaros into the buckle. "Yes, bring the red one out."

Then a giant sword flew from the sky into Ryoutaro's hand. Gaoh was surprised. The sword's handle had the masks of the four forms. "Henshin." Ryoutaro said, inserting his pass into the sword's blade. "Liner Form!" The sword said. White shards flew onto Ryoutaro, and a phantom den-liner passed over Ryoutaro. Red eyes, with blue, purple, and yellow on the sides connected to Ryoutaro's head. The Den O suit became red, with the chest containing yellow eyes.

"Ore Sanjou!" The Momotaros, from the denkamen sword, said.

"What is this?" Gaoh said. Ryoutaro charged and let out a soft battle cry. Gaoh parried the blade. "What is this, I want the red one!"

"This is what you're going to get!" Momotaros said. Ryoutaro attacked. The reason that Ryoutaro is using Liner Form against Gaoh is because Yuto told him to not let Gaoh fight Momotaros. That and the fact that Densha giri is powerful.

"Doesn't matter! DIE!" Gaoh said, ready to slice Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro pulled the sword's switch twice.

"Ura Rod, Kin Axe!" The denkamen sword said. Ryoutaro took the attack face on. Ryoutaro then palm thrust Gaoh. He pulled the switch again. "Ryu Gun!" Ryoutaro fired purple lasers at Gaoh. Ryoutaro tried his best not to show many techniques to Gaoh. Gaoh parried a few, but was hit by some as well.

Gaoh got up and threw his pass into the air, letting it pass over his belt. "Full Charge!"

Ryoutaro pulled the switch again, "Momo Sword!" Ryoutaro then pushed the switch into the sword. Golden tracks then appeared from the tip of the blade. Ryoutaro jumped onto the tracks. The tracks led Ryoutaro to Gaoh. Gaoh's blade detached and headed for Ryoutaro. "Hissatsu Waza, Densha Giri!" Ryoutaro swung his sword, which then enlarged into a giant Red blade. The slash struck the golden serrated blade, and Gaoh. The force created an explosion.

"You!" Gaoh said, then fled to Gao-liner.

Ryoutaro let Gaoh go. Ryoutaro took off the belt and fell down to the ground. "Yata."

In the past, the date was April 1st 2010. The boss played a prank on the contract holder, and the contract holder has then wanted to get the boss back. The wish was actually to get back at the boss, but the imajin mistook it for revenge. The two were in a parking lot, then sand poured out of the contract holder. The crab imajin appeared from the sand. "Die!" The imajin was about to attack, until Deneb fired some bullets at the imajin.

"Run!" Yuto said to the two humans. The two ran.

"Zeronos!" The crab imajin said.

Yuto was about to use his card. "Henshi . . ." Yuto said, but was inturrupted when he heard a distorted voice.

"Full Charge!" The imajin was slashed from behind a number of times. The imajin screamed as he was chopped to pieces and exploded.

"I just can't get a break!" Yuto said, as his three attempts at a henshin was inturrupted.

Kai took his belt off, and Kagemaru resumed his imajin form again. Kai was laughing hysterically. "That was boring, does my face show it?" Kagemaru shook his head.

Yuto walked over to Kai. When they were side by side, the two stopped. Yuto asked, "Do you just fulfilled these contracts, just so you can have fun fighting these imajins." Kai didn't answer. "Answer me!" Yuto shouted. Kai still didn't answer. Yuto faced Kai, staring with killing intent. The scene would've been intense, if not for Kai's insane smile. Then Yuto held his card up, and Kai held his silver pass.

"Henshin!" The two shouted. Yuto inserted his card into his Zeronos belt. "Altair Form."

Kagemaru quickly transformed into a belt again, and Kai swiped the pass over the belt. "Deathos Form." Silver shards and Green shards flew onto their respective owner. Yuto quickly placed his zerogasher in sword mode, and Kai quickly placed his deathgasher in scythe mode.

Yuto struck first, and slashed Kai once on the chest. Kai fell down, then tripped Yuto with his scythe. Kai then got up and bashed Yuto with the butt of his scythe. Yuto rolled out of the way. Deneb, though reluctant, fired some bullets at Kai. Kagemaru took his imajin form and blocked for Kai. Kai then ran to Yuto to slash Yuto. Yuto jumped out of the way, then changed his zerogasher to crossbow mode. Yuto fired yellow lasers at Kai.

"Master, please stop fighting." Kagemaru said. Kai didn't listen.

"Yuto, stop it!" Deneb shouted, again ignored by the person he was talking to.

Kai and Yuto then ran to the side. Yuto hid behind a pillar and fired at Kai. Kai did the same and hid. Kai then slashed with his deathgasher, creating a sonic boom. Yuto jumped away from the pillar and the sonic boom went right through the pillar. Kai then ran to Yuto and dragged Yuto and himself off the parking lot. The fell down with a thud. Yuto switched his zerogasher to sword mode and ran towards Kai. Yuto slashed Kai. Kai then slashed back. Yuto parried. Yuto then did an overhead slash. Kai moved and inch away from the sword and the attack missed. Kai jumped out of the way. Yuto stabbed his sword to the ground and ran towards Kai. Yuto grappled Kai and wrestled him to the ground. Kai got up and threw his Scythe on the ground. Then he grabbed Yuto and knee kicked him a number of times.

"Master, stop it!" Kagemaru shouted.

Yuto took his card out and switched it to the zero side. "Deneb Koe!" Deneb jumped off the parking lot and Yuto inserted the card. "Charge and Up!" Deneb transformed into the Denebick Buster. Yuto fired numerous shots at Kai. Kai took the hits.

"Master!" Kagemaru jumped down and transformed into a belt and attached to Kai. Kai grabbed his scythe again and ran towards Yuto and chopped. Yuto parried with the Denebick buster and fired more shots.

Kai dodged and swiped his pass over his belt. "Full Charge!" Kai disappeared. Yuto jumped to his zerogasher. Kai was about to attack from behind, then Yuto pointed the buster at Kai. Kai disappeared again, about to attack from the front. Yuto grabbed his zerogasher and slashed Kai. Kai fell down, then got back up again.

"Eat this!" Yuto then switched his two weapons' parts. Yuto rapid fired from both guns. Kai ran to dodge.

"This is taking too long." Kai said. Kai jumped and used a flying kick on Yuto. Yuto did the same after he got back up.

Yuto pressed the button on his belt. "Full Charge!" The belt said as Yuto pulled his card out to insert into his Denebick buster after he placed it back into its default position. A green stream entered the barrel.

Kai swiped his pass over the belt. "Full Charge!" Kai ran with, along with a silver stream entering the scythe. Kai's blade glowed.

"Meh, Woi Yah!" Yuto fired a red orange beam at Kai. Kai still ran against the beam. Kai took the attack, and Yuto received some recoil from the force. Kai then slashed the air, creating a giant silver sonic boom. Yuto and Kai both fell.

Kai then disappeared. His full charge was still in play. Yuto knew Kai was coming from the back. Yuto grabbed his zerogasher sword ready to parry Kai. Kai was about to slash. Then the two were hit by an unknown force. The full charge stopped and the two fell down.

Yuto looked up at the attacker. It was a red imajin that was like a phoenix. "Deathos and Zeronos, killing each other. How fun." It was a female.

"Who are you?" Yuto shouted. _Oh no, _Kai thought.

"Seeing as how you two are not dead yet," She said, "I'll finish it. Understand." Her wings then extended. A hot gust of wind came from the flapping.

"What is this power?" Yuto asked.

"Yuto, are you okay?" Deneb said from the Denebick Buster.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Kagemaru asked.

"We're doomed, does my face show it?" Kai said.

KAMEN RIDER DEN O: ENTER DEATHOS! Next time Yuto and Kai fight the new imajin, but even Kai is having trouble. Gaoh attacks Yuka, and Ryoutaro assumes Liner Form again. _I'm going to protect Sawada-san, if it's the last thing I do._ Next time, Intense Battles Climax. (Momotaros says, " It's not the finale yet!") We still have a long way to go.

Who is the new phoenix imajin? What about the feathers? How is this intense chapter? Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Phoenix Imajin: From dust to dust, I will return everything to ashes!**

**Yuto: What is this power?**

**Kai: A great power, but fear not, the final battle is far from being close.**

**Yuto: Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider. Argh, I can't take much more of this.**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 9

Ryoutaro walked around the town. He was depressed by what had happened earlier. "Why is my luck so bad?" He asked himself. Then he bumped into Yuka.

"Ryoutaro-kun." Yuka said softly. Ryoutaro and Yuka stared at each other. Then Ryoutaro bowed.

"Sumimasen Sawada-san." Ryoutaro then explained what really happened that morning.

"So, that kiss was just an accident." Yuka said with a finger on her lip. Ryoutaro nodded. "Then do you want to kiss for real?" Ryoutaro looked at Yuka with Surprise.

"Nani?" Ryoutaro asked.

"I mean, we had an accidental kiss," Yuka said softly, "Maybe we should do it for real."

Then Urataros possessed Ryoutaro. "Of course Yuka-san, I would love to . . ." Urataros was cut short as Ryoutaro shouted "Get out!" Ryoutaro was able to knock Urataros out of his body.

In den-liner Urataros fell down on the floor. "Pervert Kame." Momotaros said with Hana sitting next to him. Hana has been sitting next to Momotaros since Momotaros first ran from Hana. Now Hana makes sure Momotaros doesn't run. "You know, you don't have to follow me Hanakuso On'na."

"Why don't you ever stop calling me that?" Hana said and flicked Momotaros.

"What happened Kame-chan?" Ryutaros asked.

"Ryoutaro . . . forced me out." Urataros answered.

"Why?" Ryutaros was curious.

"I don't know, his personality has changed. I think he's possessed by another imajin." Urataros said.

"I'll go check." Sieg said as he disappeared in a golden light. He came back in a few seconds. "Nope, he's okay, though he did sound a little irked by my appearance."

"Our little Ryoutaro is growing up!" Naomi shouted cheerfully from the counter. "Time to celebrate!" She brought out a tray that held six cups of coffee.

Ryoutaro was still reluctant. "Do you want to do it?" Yuka nodded. "Don't you find it doing it in public to be a little embarrassing?" Yuka shook her head. _Well here goes,_ Ryoutaro thought. He puckered his lip and closed his eyes.

_Ryoutaro-kun is so innocent_, Yuka thought. She did the same and their lips headed for each other. In an instant, a fifty-one year old man riding on a motorcycle that had the same design as the den bird but with a bronze serrated design on the front rode and took Yuka in his arms. The pedestrians ran. Ryoutaro recognized the man as Gaoh.

"So this girl is precious to you." Gaoh said. He chuckled menacingly. "Come and get me if you want her back." Gaoh rode off.

Den-liner appeared and Ryoutaro jumped in. Then he rode the den bird out of the den-liner. He chased Gaoh with his bike. "Ryoutaro-kun!" Yuka shouted.

"Sawada-san!" Ryoutaro accelerated. Eventually, Gaoh stopped at a demolition site and tied Yuka up.

"Let me go you bastard, let me go!" Yuka shouted, then Gaoh tied Yuka's mouth with a bandana. Ryoutaro entered the scene. He took off his helmet.

"Your power is quite interesting." Gaoh said. "You and that other kid never fail to amuse me." Ryoutaro stared at Gaoh with killing intent. "What's this, you've really changed from the last time we fight."

"Henshin." Ryoutaro said. "Liner Form!" The den o belt with the keitaros attached materialized around Ryoutaro's waist. White shards flew onto Ryoutaro as a phantom den-liner ran through Ryoutaro. Yuka looked away for a few seconds when she saw the den-liner. The Den O Suit became red and the mask of Liner form attached. The denkamen sword flew from the sky into Ryoutaro's hand. Ryoutaro charged with a loud battle cry. Yuka watched with surprise.

"So the kitty has become a lion." Gaoh said as he threw the golden pass into the air. "Henshin." The pass went over the gaoh belt. "Gaoh Form." The gaoh belt said as the pass shattered into golden shards that attached to gaoh creating the gaoh suit. Gaoh quickly attached the gaohgasher and parried Ryoutaro's sword.

Ryoutaro attacked furiously. "Oi Ryoutaro, calm down!" Momotaros shouted from the sword.

"Shut up!" Ryoutaro shouted at Momotaros.

Momotaros was in shock. "Ryoutaro, what's wrong with you?"

Urataros answered. "He has found a woman."

Everybody on the denkamen seat, Sieg, Naomi, and Hana all shouted, "EH!"

Ryoutaro then switched to Urataros. "Ura Rod." The sword said. "Won't you let me . . ." Urataros began to say, but he was stopped.

"Shut it!" Ryoutaro shouted as he slashed Gaoh. He then pulled the switch of the Denkamen Sword. "Kin Axe."

"Nakerud . . ." Kintaros started to say.

"Will you all just be quiet?!" Ryoutaro shouted to his handle. Ryoutaro bashed Gaoh hard.

"Ryoutaro, did he get a power up?" Ryutaros asked.

"Love does strange things to a man, or woman." Urataros answered looking at Hana.

"What?" Hana asked.

"Nothing." Urataros looked away.

"Ryu Gun." Ryutaros was about to say his famous catch phrase, but he stopped. Ryoutaro shot multiple lasers at Gaoh, fast. Gaoh parried the lasers. Then Gaoh slashed at Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro dropped his sword, then ran and punched Gaoh. Gaoh didn't mind, Ryoutaro just got closer. Gaoh then did his fiery kick on Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro got straight back up. "I will protect Sawada-san, even if it costs my life!" Ryoutaro ran ready to punch Gaoh. Gaoh grabbed Ryoutaro's hand and used the butt of his sword to bash Ryoutaro.

"So that's how it is." Urataros said. "Naomi, will you please bring you know what." Naomi nodded.

A few seconds later. "COMPLETE LINER CLIMAX!" The four imajins shouted wearing black cheer outfits along with a white head band. They all posed the same way when they first attempted to use climax form after it's first usage (complete climax form).

"Why are we doing this?" Momotaros shouted.

"When a man is in love, he will do anything to protect his woman." Urataros explained. "So we as his imajin, must cheer him on."

"Does that mean you haven't fallen in love?" Ryutaros asked.

"Love is a restriction." Urataros said. The four took their denkamen seats again.

Ryoutaro got slashed by Tyrant Crash. Ryoutaro got knocked to his Denkamen sword. "Ryoutaro!" Ryutaros said cheerfully. "We will cheer for you!"

"What?" Ryoutaro asked as he switched the blade again. "Momo Sword."

"I don't know what's going on, but if you can make a big climax with this new found power, I can't complain." Ryoutaro calmed down a little. Gaoh charged.

"Now you die!" Gaoh did an overhead slash. Ryoutaro parried and slashed Gaoh's chest.

"No interruptions!" Ryoutaro and Momotaros said. Ryoutaro pushed the switch and gold tracks appeared from the tip of the blade. Ryoutaro jumped of the tracks. "Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza!" The four imajins and Ryoutaro said. "Densha Giri!" A phantom den-liner appeared and Ryoutaro slashed a giant red slash. Gaoh took the hit and the slash also cut Yuka free. Yuka took off the bandana from her mouth. Ryoutaro stopped. He held Yuka's hand. "Sawada-san are you okay?" Yuka nodded. Ryoutaro took his belt off. "Thank goodness." After the suit dematerialized, Yuka grabbed Ryoutaro's head and kissed him. After the two were separated, Ryoutaro blushed. Gaoh got up ready to kill Ryoutaro, until a yellow laser fired at Gaoh. The lasers continued, until Gaoh took off on his bike. Ryoutaro turned and saw Zeronos with the crossbow in hand. "Yuto." Zeronos didn't answer but walked away.

Wait, how could Zeronos be in present time when Yuto and Kai were fighting each other in the past? Now Yuto and Kai were up against a powerful enemy, a phoenix imajin. The phoenix imajin got behind Yuto. "From dust to dust, you will rust to oblivion!" She shouted.

"Whatever, I never really cared for poetry." Yuto said, pointing his buster at the phoenix. Yuto fired, but the phoenix jumped. Kai jumped too and slashed at her. She grabbed the scythe and threw Kai to the ground. Yuto fired into the air. The imajin spun and did a corkscrew kick on Yuto, deflecting the shots. She grabbed Yuto and kicked Yuto with her black foot.

"You'll die now, understand." Fire surrounded her hands. She fired a large flame at Yuto. Her wings fanned the flames making them spread. Yuto couldn't defend himself. The fire was heading towards him. Then Kai ran in front of Yuto. Kai protected Yuto by taking the hit.

Yuto looked up. Kai was on fire. The fire disappeared, but Kai took a lot of damage. "Why did you protect me?" Yuto asked.

Kai inside his helmet smiled, but Yuto didn't see. "Because its what I need to do."

"Will you ever give me a straight answer?!" Yuto shouted. Yuto pressed the button on his belt. "Full Charge!" Yuto inserted the card into his Denebick Buster. "I don't care how powerful you are, you're an imajin and you need to die." Yuto fired. "Meh, Woi Yah!" The phoenix imajin didn't move.

"OJOU-SAMA!" The revived crab imajin shouted and took the hit. Before he exploded, he fired a large green sonic boom at Yuto. Again Kai took the hit.

Yuto looked at Kai with surprise, and he was even more surprised when the crab imajin split into an army of Gigandeath hades. The phoenix imajin rode on top of the lead one. "Come get me." Zero-liner and death-liner appeared and Yuto and Kai jumped on top of their respective trains. Yuto fired at some gigandeaths destroying them. He tried aiming for the phoenix imajin. Kai slashed the gigandeaths when he got close. The both did their Full Charge, resulting in a numerous killing. They eventually went inside their trains, and piloted. Zero-liner drill drilled through. Kai slashed and blasted. The gigandeaths' numbers decreased, but the lead one was still alive. More were still there.

Zero-liner naginata flew. Zero-liner flew and sliced some gigandeaths. When zero-liner was back on the tracks, Yuto tried to aim for the lead gigandeath, but the imajin smacked zero-liner off the tracks. It was a good thing that Naginata still had the blades. Zero-liner flew back onto the tracks. Kai head straight for the imajin.

"Die!" Kai shouted as he headed towards the Phoenix imajin.

The imajin flew off and spun. "Prepare for your death, Deathos. Understand." She drilled right through Death-liner.

"Argh!" Kai shouted.

"Kai!" Yuto shouted when he saw the scene.

The death-liner was drilled to pieces through the middle. Death-liner was destroyed. There was nothing left. The imajin laughed insanely and flew back to the gigandeath.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai!" Yuto shouted. His anger reached its peak, and if I go any further in describing, then it will be a reference to an some other show (GS and GSD)."You'll pay, you'll pay, you'll pay!" Zero-liner separated. Naginata flew solo and sliced the army. Drill headed straight for the phoenix. The imajin flapped her wings, hoping to blow drill off the tracks. It failed. The gigandeath fired a fire ball, only of naginata to fan it away. Drill went straight for the imajin. It missed. The imajin fired a fire stream. Naginata connected, and Yuto jumped out. Zero-liner made a turn and Yuto landed on Drill's head. Yuto fired at the gigandeath. All the gigandeath hades were now destroyed, but the imajin was still alive.

The imajin flew towards Yuto. Zero-liner made a turn. The imajin missed. Yuto fired. "What is this power?" The imajin asked. "It's one of your silly emotions isn't it." The imajin got shot. "Anger, now isn't it."

"Urasai!" Yuto shouted. He pressed the button on his Zeronos belt. "Full Charge!" Yuto inserted the card into his buster. Yuto fired at the Phoenix imajin. The imajin flew out of the way, and flew towards Yuto, slashing his belt off his waist. Yuto reverted back to human form and fell. He grabbed hold of zero-liner. Eventually it reached the ground. Yuto caught the belt before it fell down.

"I had fun today." The imajin said. "Next time you'll die human. You and your emotions." She disappeared in sand.

Yuto knelt down on his knees. "Kai." Kai protected him from the imajin's attack. Now Kai was dead. Yuto started to cry. Deneb transformed back into his imajin form.

"Yuto." Deneb said sadly.

"Crying, that's not your face." A voice said.

Yuto turned around. "Kai!" Kai was standing there, without a scratch.

"Yo." Kai said with Kagemaru behind him.

"But how?" Yuto asked, then his anger reached its peak again. "Let me say this to start, you freakin made me cry, I'm pissed!"

Kai then explained how he was alive. At the last minute he swiped the pass over the belt, utilizing his full charge. He disappeared and reappeared on the ground. "Now I take my leave." Death-liner appeared.

"What the?!" Yuto exclaimed.

"This isn't called death-liner for no reason." Kai said, entering the train. Kagemaru followed. Death-liner left, and Zero-liner followed. Time didn't really get disrupt so there really wasn't much to repair.

At present day, a portal opened from thin air. A girl appeared.

"Leader-baa chan, are you okay?" Kabuto asked.

"Don't call me baa-chan!" Raine shouted. "And yes, I'm okay." She passed her three imajins. She looked down at the street at night. "Humans, you will all die. You people are interesting though." She laughed maniacally.

KAMEN RIDER DEN O: ENTER DEATHOS. Next time, Yuto and Ryoutaro fight some new imajins. Raine sees Kai and is surprised. Find out what happens next time!

How do you like? Who is the Phoenix imajin and why does she speak like Raine? How did Zeronos help Ryoutaro? I still need feedback on Kagemaru's catchphrase? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for the wait. I had an extreme case of writers block, which doesn't usually happen. If any of you waited a long time, I am so sorry, please forgive me. On the bright side, I'm going good on my other fic Geki Jyu Revival.

**Jan: This body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable Body, Gekired!**

**Momotaros: Ore Sanjou! I start from a climax from start to end!**

**Ran: With daily purification polishing the heart. Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!**

**Kintaros: Nakerude! Our stories have made you cry. Wipe your tears with this.**

**Retsu: Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic Technique, Gekiblue!**

**Urataros: Won't you let us string you along?**

**Gou: Excitement, my style. To the limit of my will. Iron Will, Gekiviolet!**

**Ryutaros: Redryuranger11 has written a story by the title Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival. If you like this story, then you might like that one. Mind if you read it? Can't hear you!**

**Ken: Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing Ability, Gekichopper!**

**Sieg: Advent, above it all.**

**Mele: I live for Rio-sama's love. A love warrior who fights for Rio-sama's love. Rinjyu Chameleon ken mistress, Mele!**

**Yuto: Let me say this to start, these two stories are very . . . Strong! **

**Rio: Pure ferociousness like a lion. Pure power also like a lion. The one who will obliterate the evil God. My name is Kurojishi, Rio.**

**Deneb: Let me say this to start, please make friends with us.**

**Yuto: Deneb! You baka! (Wrestles Deneb)**

**Ryoutaro: Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider.**

**Redryuranger11 with Jan: Or Super Sentai! But he wishes he does!**

**Everybody: Our Blazing Geki (Imajins Riders: Climax) is the proof of justice! Jyuken Sentai! (Imajins Riders: Kamen Rider!) Gekiranger! (Imajins Riders: Den O)**

**Sieg (Wing Form): Bow down before my blade! **(I saw the movie subbed! Yay! I started writing this when I searched and watched the movie, so I got distracted.)

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 10

Ryoutaro and Yuka entered the den-liner. She was surprised to see the sandy time stream. More or less the inside of a train traveling through it. Ryoutaro led Yuka to the car with the taros Hana, Naomi, and Owner. Yuka almost fainted upon seeing Momotaros again. She saw four other 'monsters'. "Who are they?" She asked referring to the imajins.

"These are my imajins." Ryoutaro said. "Except for Sieg. This is Momotaros."

"Yo." Momotaros said. Hana sat next to him, making sure Momotaros doesn't run. "I getting really annoyed with you always following me, Hanakuso On'na." Hana slugged Momotaros.

"BAKA MOMO!"

"This is Hana-san." Ryoutaro introduced. Hana curtseyed. Yuka bowed. "This is Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros."

"Nice to meet you, Yuka-san." Urataros said.

Kintaros snored. "Nice, nice to meet you!" Ryutaros said. Ryoutaro introduced Naomi and Owner. They were a strange group.

Inside a jail cell, a man, by the name of Akio, sat down with his head staring at the floor. A golden orb entered him and took on a sandy horse shape. "Tell me your wish." It said.

Akio seemed oblivious to the imajin and muttered. "My wish? My wish is the death of Takayama family."

The horse imajin was happy. "It shall be granted." The wish was the death of someone!

Sieg sipped the coffee then looked up. He set the cup down and walked towards Ryoutaro. "Sieg, what are you doing?" Sieg then entered Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro became W-Ryou. His hands were in the air and feathers fell from nowhere.

"You bird-yaro!" Momotaros shouted. He ran to W-Ryou. "What are you doing!?"

W-Ryou pushed Momotaros to the side. "Sorry, but I need to borrow Ryoutaro for a bit. Don't mind me, I will be gone for a while. Don't miss me too much." W-Ryou walked out the door. "This is my stop."

Momotaros watched as W-Ryou walked out. "Yahoo! That bird-yaro is gone!"

"But he left in Ryoutaro's body." Urataros said. Momotaros fell to the floor.

W-Ryou walked out of a phone booth. He had his hands behind him. He walked on the street, then saw a woman holding a four year old boy's hand. He walked over and greeted them, "Hi."

The woman, whose name is Shiori, tried to figure out who W-Ryou was. "Oh, it's you!"

"Mama," The boy, whose name is Yusuke, said, "who is this man?"

"This is the man that saved you when you were a baby." Shiori replied.

W-Ryou was invited to the mansion and W-Ryou ate what the cook cooked for him. Yusuke sat next to W-Ryou and tried to figure out why W-Ryou seemed a little familiar to him. Yusuke knew that W-Ryou was the one to save him when he was a baby, but why does he have a familiar air to him.

Kai walked around the streets, holding the deathos belt, until he saw Raine. "Yo." Kai said.

Raine turned and saw Kai. "It can't be, you should be dead!" She shouted in surprise.

"I won't die easily, does my face show it?" Kai said snapping the deathos belt to his waist. "Henshin!" Kai swiped his pass over his belt. Kai transformed. "Deathos Form." Silver shards flew and formed the suit.

Kai ran towards Raine, until the Red werewolf imajin appeared and blocked the scythe with a red sword. "Deathos." The imajin said with a growling voice.

"I thought you said you didn't have a feather." Kai said. The werewolf imajin growled. "Oh, you're that blue one, the one that ran away. So you changed your face."

"You killed my brother!" The imajin shouted and clawed Kai. Kai disappeared. Kai utilize a full charge when no one was paying attention. Raine disappeared in sand. The imajin stayed. Kai was about to slash from behind, but the werewolf jumped.

"Hissatsu! Fang Ripper!" The imajin spun in the air and headed straight for Kai. The imajin stopped in front of Kai and slashed numerous times. Kai fell to the floor. Then Kagemaru turned into his imajin form and slashed at the imajin as Kai also did as he got up. The imajin knew enough was enough and fled.

"Whew, that was a tiring battle." Kai said, still Deathos.

"But that was short." Kagemaru commented, which received a flick from Deathos Kai.

W-Ryou walked out the door of the mansion. "Good bye my brother." He said to Yusuke, which Yusuke was confused to. W-Ryou looked familiar to him, but how? Yusuke was outside playing with Shiori supervising. W-Ryou walked slowly, until a brown horse imajin appeared and attacked Shiori by grabbing her neck. W-Ryou and Yusuke turned around to see the Horse imajin.

"Mama!" Yusuke shouted. Shiori was still alive, but she fainted. The imajin dropped Shiori. The imajin then headed for Yusuke, only to be stopped by W-Ryou. W-Ryou's hand was in front of his face. W-Ryou threw the imajin.

"Move!" The imajin slashed a bronze sonic boom at W-Ryou. The den o belt with wing buckle attached blocked the sonic boom and flew onto W-Ryou. Angelic music played.

"Henshin." W-Ryou said swiping the pass over the belt. "Wing Form." White shards flew onto W-Ryou, creating the Den O suit. White armor flew onto Den O and a swan mask flew on. Wings emerged from behind and disappeared, creating feathers. Yusuke watched in awe. "Advent, above it all." Sieg grabbed the dengasher and placed it into his handaxe and boomerang form. He slashed with both weapons at the imajin, flooring it. Sieg had his hands behind him.

Another gold orb entered Akio. "Tell me your wish." This imajin was the shape of a king crab.

Akio still didn't notice the imajin. "I want to get out of this damn place." He muttered.

Then the king crab imajin took on a physical form. He was orange. Akio looked up, scared. "Your wish will be granted." The imajin knocked Akio out and broke the wall.

"OI!" A police officer shouted as the crab imajin jumped away with his contract holder in hand.

The horse imajin was still okay. He got up. Sieg was facing the other way. Yusuke watched in horror as the imajin drew a sword. "Nii-chan behind you!" Yusuke remembered Sieg now. Sieg moved out of the way and back fisted the imajin.

Sieg walked towards the imajin. Sieg dodged every move that the imajin made. The imajin slashed and slashed, but Sieg was too fast. The imajin got tired.

Yuto came running. "Henshin!" Yuto inserted the card into his belt. "Altair Form." Green shards flew and transformed Yuto into Zeronos. Yuto pressed the button on his belt. "Full Charge!" Yuto inserted the card into his Zerogasher sword.

Sieg threw the boomerang, missing the horse imajin. Then Sieg swiped the pass over the belt. "Full Charge!" Sieg let the handaxe float to the imajin, then ran in a blur to the axe. Yuto slashed the imajin from behind while Sieg grabbed the handaxe out, striking the imajin with golden light, as the boomerang struck from behind the imajin. Yuto had to shift out of the way for the boomerang to miss. The boomerang flew back to Sieg. The imajin screamed and exploded.

Sieg walked up to Yusuke. "My brother, do you remember me?" Sieg asked.

Yusuke stared at Sieg then smiled and nodded.

Then the crab imajin appeared. Yuto looked at the imajin. "Not another one."

The imajin dropped an unconscious Akio to the ground. "That useless donkey!" He then looked at Akio. "Contract Complete." Akio opened up and the imajin entered. Yuto used a green card to see what the date was on Akio. He took the card and went away in the Zero-liner. The Den-liner appeared and Hana ran out and placed a ticket on Akio's temple, revealing the date.

"Sieg! Get over here." Hana shouted. She ran back in.

Sieg walked slowly back into the train. Yusuke waved good bye. Sieg sat down. "What are you doing here?" Momotaros shouted. "Go and get the Den-liner moving!"

"I rather you do it." Sieg said. Of course, everybody pushed Sieg into the piloting room. Sieg was a bad pilot, but Yusuke was still impressed by the trains.

The day was the same day when Yusuke was returned to Shiori. The den-liner from that time already left to chase scorpion imajin. The crab imajin appeared from Akio and started wreaking havoc, killing Akio and Shiori. He then destroyed part of the city and the Takayama mansion as well.

Back in present day, Shiori, Yusuke, and Akio disappeared along with other buildings and people as well. Kai and Kagemaru were walking on the street as the carnage continued. "Seeing this makes me sad, does my face show it?" Kai had a cold look, but he didn't look sad.

"No." Kagemaru said, then Kai stared at Kagemaru with an extremely cold face.

Back in the past, the liners appeared and Yuto and Sieg jumped out. Sieg saw the destruction and fear struck him. He ran away from the spot. "OI!" Yuto said to Sieg. Then the imajin ran towards Yuto. Yuto slashed at the imajin. "Let me say this to start! I am very . . . strong!"

The moon was shining. Sieg ran frantically to the spot where Shiori and Akio were. He found Shiori's corpse there. "Mother!" Sieg said with a weep. Then he ran to the Takayama mansion. It was in flames. "Little brother!" Sieg was angry. His wings slowly emerged.

On a less serious note, all the inhabitants of the Den-liner were on the floor, thanks to Sieg's bad piloting. Yuka got up. "Is this train always like this?" She asked.

"Not really." Hana answered. Then the imajins started blaming each other on who wanted Sieg to pilot. "But they always goof around." Hana ran towards the four imajins, with Kintaros sleeping. "BAKA!" She slugged all of them, even the sleeping Kintaros.

Yuto fended off the crab imajin. Yuto took his card out. "Deneb, Koe!" Deneb jumped behind Yuto.

"Roger!" Yuto flipped the card and inserted the yellow side into the Zeronos belt. "Vega Form." Black armor flew onto Yuto and Deneb transformed into a cape after he placed his Zeronos Novas on Yuto's shoulders. A drill mask opened up and revealed a mask. "Let me say this to start, I have nothing to say." Deneb said. "Baka." Yuto said in his head.

"WARGH!" The imajin shouted and brandish his giant claw ready to smash Deneb. Deneb slashed at the imajin. But the imajin was fast. Deneb pressed the button on his Zeronos belt.

"Full Charge!" Deneb inserted the card into his Zerogasher sword. Yellow stream entered the blade. Deneb slashed a Yellow V at the crab imajin. The crab imajin screamed and explode, but he revived.

The crab imajin's claw glowed red and smashed Deneb. Deneb was floored. "You'll never win."

Then Sieg came flying and slashed the imajin from above. (Double Action Wing Form plays here) The imajin got knocked back. "You, you killed my mother and brother." Sieg then slashed more. "I will never forgive that!" The imajin tried to claw Sieg. Sieg moved to the side and backhanded the imajin. The imajin's claw then glowed red. The claw opened up, ready to clamp Sieg. Sieg simply flew to the sky. The imajin couldn't reach Sieg.

"Come back here you coward!" The imajin shouted.

Deneb then fired his crossbow at the imajin from behind. Sieg swiped the pass over his belt. "Bow before my blade!" A white stream entered the handaxe. "Full Charge!" Sieg threw the boomerang and it struck the imajin. Sieg let the handaxe float to the imajin.

Deneb pushed the button on his belt. "Full Charge!" Deneb inserted the card into his crossbow. A yellow stream entered the blade of the bow. Deneb pointed at the imajin and fired a yellow V at the imajin. The imajin was struck.

Then Sieg's wings disappeared and Sieg dived down. The wings turned into feathers. Sieg grabbed the handaxe and slashed the imajin in half along with the yellow V. The boomerang struck the imajin from behind with blue energy and the feathers also exploded on the imajin. Sieg turned and grabbed the boomerang and the imajin exploded.

"Does Ryoutaro always get into situations like this?" Yuka asked.

"Not really." Hana answered. "Sieg doesn't usually fight."

"Nor does the Kame-yaro." Momotaros mentioned.

"Oi Sempai." Urataros said. "I fight more than Sieg at least."

The fight wasn't over yet. The imajin split into an army of Gigandeath heavens. Deneb quickly ran back into the zero-liner. Sieg jumped into den-liner Gouka and piloted. "NO!" The imajins in the train shouted.

"This train is sure lively." Yuka said. Then she shrieked as Sieg was a bad pilot.

Gouka was shaking as it moved on the tracks firing it's weaponry at the Gigandeaths. Then Isurugi, Rekkou, and Ikazuchi appeared and connected to Gouka creating Grand Den-liner. The train was still badly piloted.

Zero-liner drill and Naginata slashed and drilled through the Gigandeaths. Den-liner unloaded all ammo and blasted all the gigandeaths, with Gouka, Isurugi, and Ikazuchi firing beams and Gouka firing Bombs and Missiles and the Bird missile. Rekkou slashed at any gigandeaths that got close. All the gigandeaths were killed and the liners left the time period.

Time started repairing itself. Those that were killed were revived due to the memories of the present. Shiori, Yusuke, and Akio were revived as well. The police came and took the escaped Akio back to jail. Yusuke woke his mother up and Shiori walked back to the mansion, with Yusuke following her, until he saw a white feather drop from the sky. Yusuke caught the feather. He liked the feather and ran back into the mansion.

Back in the den-liner, Sieg was still inside Ryoutaro's body. Yuka was getting used to the den-liner's lifestyle. Hana watched the imajins goof around, while the Imajins all put on a ban Sieg from the pilot room movement. Yuka asked Sieg, "Are you going to stay inside Ryoutaro for a while?"

"Yes." W-Ryou sipped coffee. "I would."

"Baka Sieg!" Hana shouted and slugged W-Ryou, only to realize she slugged Ryoutaro.

"Hime, oh how much I love you so." W-Ryou said. If Yuka didn't know that W-Ryou was actually Sieg, she would've hated Ryoutaro for saying that.

Raine looked at the ground from the top of a building. "Deathos, how can he still be alive?" She said frantically. She then shouted to the ground. "Why won't you die!?"

Kai looked up from the ground. "I won't die easily, does my face show it?"

KAMEN RIDER DEN O: ENTER DEATHOS! Next time Ryoutaro and Yuto go inside a fun haunted house, and this time Kintaros is not allowed to go inside Ryoutaro until allowed. But a certain enemy lurks within the haunted house. 'Snap!' "And Dance!" Ryutaros says.

What do you think? The wings on Wing Form were inspired by Tournament Kamen Rider by DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM., so if you read it I hope you don't get mad at me. The new variation of Wing Form's finisher is by me though. How do you like it? And how do you like Sieg in this chapter. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for not updating in a while! But the good news is that now I get writer's block on a regular basis, does that mean I leveled up? But a nice, relaxing (Yeah right, I ended up going down the wrong escalator and had to run back up) vacation has cleared my head. Now, onward with the climax!

**Ryu: Ryu, Sanjou!**

**Momotaros: Who are you?**

**Ryu: My name is Ryu, and I am a character that appears in Geki Jyu Revival, a story also written by Redryuranger11.**

**Momotaros: Okay. Since you're here, you do the disclaimer.**

**Ryu: Yoshi! (Mispronouncing Yosh to Yo-shi.) Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai in any way shape or form!**

**Momotaros: And . . .**

**Ryu: And what?**

**Momotaros: YOU!**

**Ryu: Redryuranger11 owns me though. I'm an OC.**

**Momotaros: HUH!?**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 11

Ryoutaro, after a whole day of handing out flyers, decided to ride inside the Den-liner. He sat down on a seat. "Yo." Momotaros said, Hana next to him.

"Hey." Ryoutaro said. Ryoutaro seemed tired.

"Why are you so tired?" Urataros asked. "Could it be Yuka-san has tired you out?"

"Eh?" Ryoutaro asked.

"What I meant was . . . a date." Urataros said.

"EH!" Ryoutaro shouted.

"Date, date!" Ryutaros said.

Ryoutaro shook his head frantically. "It's nothing like that. I was just handing out these flyers for Nee-San's café." Ryoutaro took out a flyer that was in the pile that he was holding, and showed it to the imajins and Hana. Momotaros swiped the flyer out of Ryoutaro's hand.

"OOH!" Momotaros shouted. "Another haunted house!"

"Why is you sister's café sponsoring another Haunted House?" Urataros asked.

Ryoutaro shrugged. "I don't know. To tell the truth, only thing I heard was the winner gets to go Star Watching with Sakurai-San." Then Ryoutaro rubbed his head embarrassingly. He chuckled. "The girls that heard about this all squealed when they heard this. Sometimes I wonder if other people know I'm Sakurai-San's brother in law."

The Taros, minus Kintaros, who was sleeping, looked at the flyer. Then they chuckled. "Let's go through a haunted house again!" Momotaros shouted.

"It could continue off from last time." Urataros said.

"But, why did we do it again last time?" Ryutaros asked. The three Taros thought about it. They forgot. So did Ryoutaro.

Kintaros woke up. "Since we're going through a haunted house again, I will make them cry with my strength!" Kintaros shouted.

The three Taros looked at Kintaros. "TIE HIM UP!" They shouted. The tied Kintaros up. Kintaros was asleep. Kintaros was a bundle on the floor. Ryoutaro sweat dropped. The reason they were tying Kintaros up, was because last time the four went through a haunted house, three actually as Ryutaros never got a chance to go through, Kintaros ended up getting them disqualified. By walking in through the wrong door, and soaking himself (in Ryoutaro's body) with a bucket of water.

"Yosh!" Momotaros shouted. "Tonight we are going to win that prize for Ryoutaro!"

Ryoutaro sweat dropped. "You know, I don't actually have to win the prize to go Star Watching with Sakurai-San." Ryoutaro pointed out. The three Taros ignored what Ryoutaro said.

Sieg, after setting his coffee cup down, looked at the cheering Taros. "Hmm, a competition. I think I might join my brothers." Sieg said, then sipped his coffee. "Hmm, delicious."

Ryutaros then looked at Momotaros. "Momotaros is only doing this to avoid Hana, isn't he?"

Momotaros then sharply turned to Ryutaros direction. "YOU BRAT! Why would I have to avoid that Hanakuso On'na!?" Momotaros shouted.

Then Hana ran up to Momotaros. "BAKA MOMO!" Hana slugged Momotaros, blasting him out of the den-liner by breaking the wall of the car. Momotaros hung onto the wall for his dear life. Ryutaros ran up to see Momotaros struggling for his dear life, and laughed at Momotaros.

"YOU BRAT! Someone help me!" Momotaros shouted.

Urataros chuckled. Then looked towards Ryoutaro's direction. "Why exactly did you react the way you did when I asked you if you had a date?" Urataros asked. Ryoutaro blushed. Then pointed at something random. Urataros looked at the direction. Ryoutaro then ran away from the spot, into another car. Urataros turned to Ryoutaro. "You're going to have to tell me someday." Then Urataros walked up to Hana. "If there is something you want to say to a certain red someone, then I think you should say it."

Hana looked at Urataros with a look that says 'huh' and blushed. "What are you talking about? I have nothing to say." Hana asked frantically. Urataros simply chuckled.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Momotaros shouted, almost losing his grip.

Owner looked at the broken wall. He said "Someone is going to have to fix that." Then ate another bite of fried rice.

D-Yuto, walking around the street after he finished shopping, came across a flyer. D-Yuto picked up the flyer. He noticed that the Milk Dipper Café was sponsoring a Haunted House attraction. "I must help Yuto win this!" D-Yuto said with determination.

"Baka." Yuto said inside his mind. "Remember what happened last time?" Last time, Yuto had mistakenly used a card to save Deneb. Turned out, Deneb was just scared of the things inside the Haunted house.

"Well Yeah." D-Yuto said, sadly. "Does this mean you don't want me to go through the Haunted house."

"I didn't say that." Yuto said inside his head. "But I'm coming with you this time, just in case something happens to you. All right?" D-Yuto nodded.

"I'll cook Shiitake for you tonight so you can feel full and go through the Haunted House with no worry!" D-Yuto said.

"DON'T ADD SHIITAKE!" Yuto shouted inside his head, almost forcing Deneb out. Almost.

Kagemaru, badly disguised, picked up a similar flyer. "A Haunted House." Kagemaru said. "And the prize is Star Watching with Sakurai-San. I think Master should see this." Kagemaru walked off.

At night, Ryoutaro, Yuto, Deneb, Kai, and Kagemaru all lined up in line to go inside the Haunted House. Of course, Kai and Kagemaru, who are being stared at by the people behind him, stood a few distance from Ryoutaro, Yuto, and Deneb. Yuto stood behind Ryoutaro, while Deneb was behind Yuto.

Airi, Kohana, and Sakurai was helping the person who was holding the Haunted House, which by the way, the man is name Takeshi, greet and allow the contestants go inside the Haunted House. Sakurai was a little nervous of being there. "You know, I really hate Haunted Houses. How did we agree with this again?" Sakurai asked Airi.

"Well, Takeshi-San here came in and asked us to sponsor his Haunted House." Airi said. "He seemed desperate, so I agreed with him." Airi smiled. Sakurai sweated drops of nervousness.

Kohana noticed. "Is daddy scared?" She asked.

"Me?" Sakurai said. "Of course not. Your big strong daddy will not be scared of some house." Then Sakurai looked at the house. "Though, the decorations are pretty convincing." Takeshi chuckled. Takeshi seemed to be in his mid-thirties. Ryoutaro came up. "RYOU-KUN!" Sakurai shouted. "Good to see you here. But you do know that I can take you to go watch the stars anytime, right?"

"I know." Ryoutaro said. "I just want to do this for some friends."

"Friends?" Sakurai said. "Do you mean Yuka-chan by any chance?"

"Huh?" Ryoutaro asked.

"You know, to show Yuka-chan that you are a big strong man." Sakurai said.

"Not really." Ryoutaro said. "Just some friends you haven't met yet."

"Okay." Sakurai said. "Whatever you say. Just a piece of advice, next time you should bring Yuka-Chan inside a Haunted House. That way, if she gets scared, she would grab on to you."

"Okay." Ryoutaro went inside the Haunted House.

"Though, I hope you don't get scared first." Sakurai said. Then Yuto walked up. "Yuto!" Sakurai said, then wrapped his arm around Yuto's shoulder. "What could you be doing here?"

"Just here for the Haunted House." Yuto said. "And to make sure that nothing happens to Deneb here." Yuto said, pointing behind himself. A badly disguised Deneb waved at Sakurai.

"Okay." Sakurai said. "But you do know that your cards are permanent, right?" Yuto nodded. Was Sakurai referring to that event years ago? Yuto walked in. Before Deneb walked in, Sakurai spoke with Deneb. "Take care of Yuto in there."

"Okay." Deneb said. Wasn't it Yuto who was with Deneb to make sure nothing happened to him instead? Deneb walked in.

Ryoutaro walked a bit, until he stopped. "Okay, Urataros, your turn." Urataros possessed Ryoutaro. "Why, thank you Ryoutaro for letting me go first." U-Ryou said. U-Ryou walked a bit. Then Zombies came out from different places, like behind a tree, gravestone, ETC. U-Ryou high fived them. "Good Job." He said to them, then walked off. The Zombies looked at U-Ryou with surprise. Then a woman in a torn white robe, acted ghostly, moving towards U-Ryou. U-Ryou blew a kiss to the woman. "Nice Work." Then the woman became charmed by U-Ryou, sitting on the ground, admiring him.

Momotaros spoke to U-Ryou. "What are you doing Kame-Yaro!?" Momotaros shouted. "You're doing the exact same thing as last time! SWITCH!"

"Hey Sempai, not now." U-Ryou said, but Momotaros ignored Urataros plea and possessed Ryoutaro, knocking Urataros back into the den-liner. M-Ryou, Sanjou! "ORE SANJOU!" M-Ryou shouted then cracked his knuckle. "IKUZE, KUZE, KUZE!" M-Ryou ran, then a masked man popped out from the bushes, only to be smashed by M-Ryou. M-Ryou ran inside a room, which looked really old and had torches. "What is this place?"

"It seems like Egyptian ruins." Ryoutaro said. "Takeshi-San must like Egypt."

"Whatever." M-Ryou said. Then a plastic decomposed corpse popped out from the wall. M-Ryou slugged it. Then a Sarcophagus opened up and a mummy came out. M-Ryou punched the mummy three times, shouting battle cries. The mummy ended up getting knocked back into the Sarcophagus. It closed and revealed a dog like entity. M-Ryou stared at it. He could've sworn he heard a little bark. "YAH!" M-Ryou screamed and ran back to hold the wall. "What is that thing?" He asked frantically.

"It's Anubis." Ryoutaro said.

"Enough with your commentary!" M-Ryou said. "Shoo, shoo!" Then Ryutaros possessed Ryoutaro, knocking Momotaros back into the den-liner. "Momotaros is a baka." R-Ryou said. "And dance!" R-Ryou snapped his finger. (Climax Jump Hip Hop version plays) The mummy that was just slugged by M-Ryou got out and started break dancing, as did other mummies that just appeared. They all danced along with Ryutaros. Ryutaros stood on his hands and spun.

Yuto and Deneb were walking along. Deneb was behind Yuto. Then a giant spider came up in front of Deneb. Deneb screamed and tried running away, and tripped. Yuto turned around and laughed at Deneb. "You're scared of a plastic spider?" Yuto said. Then pushed the Spider away. "Come on, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Oh, arigato Yuto." Deneb said, getting up, whimpering.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of here." Yuto said, then turned only to be met by a Zombie in front of him.

"AH!" The zombie shouted.

"AHHHHHH!" Yuto screamed and slugged the zombie. Yuto ran away, screaming, passing Deneb. Deneb watched Yuto with confusion.

"Weird." Deneb said. "Yuto said there was nothing to be afraid of. Wait. Didn't Momotaros-Tachi say something about Hana running from a Haunted House like that? Well, I guess like Father, like Daughter, or does that only go for son only?" Deneb shrugged then looked towards Yuto's direction. "Wait for me!" Deneb ran after Yuto.

Ryutaros and the mummies continued dancing. When the Climax Jump Hip Hop song got to the '1,2,3,4' part, Ryutaros snapped to the ceiling. Then Zombies, weird phantom like guys, masked men with chainsaws, and living female mannequins started dancing along. "This is fun isn't it!" Ryutaros shouted. "I don't hear you answer!" Then Sieg flew in a golden orb and possessed Ryoutaro. (Climax Jump Hip Hop stops abruptly)

Ryutaros got knocked back into the den-liner. "Ahh, Bird-Chan!" Ryutaros shouted, stamping his feet and hand like a spoiled child. "Why did you do that to me!?"

The dancers all collapsed after W-Ryou arrived. "Advent, is always above it all." W-Ryou said. "Now to grace this house with my presence." White feathers seemed to surround W-Ryou. The people that were supposed to scare W-Ryou, just stood still and admired W-Ryou's presence. I mean, who wouldn't admire white feathers falling around a guy, right?

Kai finally got to the area where the dancers were all unconscious. "This is nice, you will all dance with me now. Does my face show it?" Kai asked with a smile.

Kagemaru whispered to Kai, "Master, they can't hear you?"

Kai smirked. Then snapped. (Double Action Dark Hip Hop version plays) The previous dancers for R-Ryou got up and started dancing along with Kai. Kagemaru also danced along. The people who just witnessed W-Ryou, saw the dancing army. Kai snapped again and those people jumped out and started dancing. "This is so much fun." Kai said smiling. "Does my face show it?"

Yuto kept running frantically to nowhere actually. Then he passed by a brown and white hawk like monster statue. Yuto stopped and stared at the 'statue'. Deneb finally caught up. Deneb was out of breath. "Yuto." Deneb panted. "Let me rest a bit."

"No time." Yuto said. Yuto pointed at the statue. "Fire at that thing."

"Eh?" Deneb said. "But it's just a statue." Yuto glared at Deneb. "Whatever you say." Deneb aimed at the hawk statue. Deneb fired. Then the Hawk statue moved away from Deneb's bullets. It was a Hawk Imajin! "EH!" Deneb shouted.

"Knew it." Yuto said, bringing out the Zeronos belt.

"Zeronos." The imajin said. "Not bad. You actually figured out I was an imajin."

"Whatever." Yuto said. Then he snapped on the belt. He brought out a card as the Zeronos tone was playing. "Henshin!" Yuto inserted the card. "Altair Form!" The belt sounded. Green shards flew onto Yuto and created the Zeronos suit, as well as the Altair armor and bull mask. Yuto flung his arm pointing at the ceiling.

Outside, lightning struck. Airi and Kohana saw the lightning and Kohana, in fear of the lightning, held onto Airi tightly. "Strange, I don't remember the weather forecast saying there was going to be lightning tonight." Airi said.

Sakurai shrugged. "Who knows if we can ever trust the weather forecasts?" Sakurai said. But he knew what the lightning meant. "Seems we have an imajin infestation." Sakurai said softly.

"Eh?" Airi asked.

"Nothing!" Sakurai said with a smile and innocently.

"Let me say this to start," Yuto shouted, "I am very . . . STRONG!" Yuto attached the Zerogasher to sword mode and charged at the Hawk.

"Let me say this to start," Deneb said, "I am very . . . scared of this place."

Yuto grappled the imajin and brought the imajin down on the ground. "DENEB YOU BAKA!" Yuto shouted. Yuto released the imajin and slashed upward. The imajin got knocked back. Then Deneb fired bullets at the imajin, hitting the imajin. Yuto then switched to crossbow mode and fired lasers at the imajin. The imajin was getting an onslaught of bullets and lasers. Then the imajin flapped his wings, blowing Yuto and Deneb. This allowed the imajin time to recover and flew into the sky. The imajin threw white feathers at Yuto and Deneb. The two simply destroyed the feathers with their projectile attacks. Yuto then switched the zerogasher to sword mode. Then he pressed the button on his belt. "Full Charge!" The belt said in its robotic voice. Yuto inserted the card into his zerogasher. A green stream entered the blade. Deneb fired bullets at the imajin's wings. The imajin started falling to the ground. Yuto jumped and sliced the imajin in half. The imajin exploded.

On W-Ryou's end, W-Ryou eventually came across two doors. "Which door to enter?" W-Ryou asked.

Then Ryoutaro spoke inside his head. "Um, Sieg. If you don't mind, can you please let me use my body?"

S-Ryou thought about it, then smiled. "Why not? I already graced this house with my presence." Sieg left Ryoutaro's body. Ryoutaro was back in control. Ryoutaro was about to open the right door, until he heard heavy breathing. Ryoutaro looked up. There was a black dog imajin! The black imajin, who was holding onto a rope, released the rope and dropped, ready to slash Ryoutaro with a curved saber. Ryoutaro moved and started ran a few distance from the imajin. Ryoutaro brought out the Den O belt. The imajin was quick and got ready to slash Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro had to hide behind a pole to avoid the imajin.

"Ryoutaro, Ikuze!" Momotaros shouted, ready to run to possess Ryoutaro.

"But it's a dog that Ryoutaro is fighting." Urataros remarked. Momotaros paused in mid run.

Then Momotaros got out of the path and directed Urataros attention to the path. "Then I guess it's your turn Kameko." Momotaros said.

"Oi, Sempai. Why me?" Urataros asked.

"I will make sure you cry, Den O!" The dog imajin shouted.

(Double Action Axe Form plays) Then Kintaros, who was tied up, woke up upon hearing cry. "Cry, cry. NAKERUDE!" Kintaros shouted, breaking the rope that was tying him up as he got up. Then Kintaros ran, pushing Momotaros and possessed Ryoutaro. Momotaros landed on Hana.

Kintaros entered inside Ryoutaro, then cracked his neck. "Nakerude!" K-Ryou snapped the Den O belt on. "Henshin!" K-Ryou said after pushing the yellow button. K-Ryou swiped the pass over the music playing buckle. "Axe Form!" The belt sounded. Yellow shards flew onto K-Ryou and created the Den O suit, along with golden armor and mask flying onto Kintaros. Tissues fell from the sky as the henshin finished. "My strength has made you cry, wipe your tears with these." Kintaros said.

"You will be the one to cry!" The imajin shouted. Kintaros quickly attached the dengasher to axe form. Kintaros parried a slash from the imajin. Then Kintaros chopped the imajin. Then palm pressed.

"Doskoi!" Kintaros shouted.

On Kai's end, Kai, whose dancers have all collapsed, was still dancing. Kagemaru sat down to rest. Then a blue snake imajin snuck up behind Kai, ready to bite Kai. Kai back handed the imajin. "I will kill you right now, does my face show it?" Kai asked. Kagemaru transformed into the deathos belt. "Henshin." Kai said swiping the silver pass over the music playing buckle. "Deathos Form!" The belt sounded in its distorted voice. Silver shards flew onto Kai and turned into the Deathos Suit, as well as Silver armor and mask flying onto Kai. Kai attached the deathgasher to his scythe mode. Kai extended the deathgasher to hit the imajin.

"Bastard Deathos." The snake hissed. Then the imajin brought out a blue whip. Ready to whip Kai. Kai sliced the whip in half.

"Too bad." Kai said, without felling. Then Kai slashed the imajin hard.

Kintaros continued to chop at the imajin. Then Kintaros swiped the pass over his belt buckle. "Full Charge!" The belt sounded. Kintaros threw the axe into the air as a yellow stream entered the axe's handle. Kintaros jumped and grabbed the axe and came down ready to chop the imajin. The dog imajin rolled away and Kintaros chopped a skeleton prop in half. "Dynamic Chop." Kintaros said.

A sand blob started moving away from Yuto. Yuto noticed and chased the sand blob. Deneb followed. The sand blob got near to the 'zombie' that Yuto knocked out. It formed back into the Hawk Imajin. The imajin got ready to stab the 'zombie' in the gut. Then both Yuto and Deneb fired lasers and bullets respectively at the imajin. "What do you think you are doing Imajin!?" Yuto shouted.

"My plan was to destroy a corpse." The imajin said. "I wanted to kill innocents and then destroyed their corpses, so that's why I disguised myself as a statue, but you ruined it. I'm just glad you knocked this guy out for me." The Hawk Imajin threw an exploding feather at Yuto and Deneb. It exploded on the ground. Yuto and Deneb weren't hit, but the smoke blinded them. The imajin was about to stab the 'zombie' until he felt something. "Contract has been completed." The imajin said chuckling. The imajin then flew, ready to reach where the dog imajin was.

"OI!" Yuto shouted, after the smoke cleared. Yuto ran, and stomped on the 'zombie'.

"AI!" The 'zombie' yelped as Yuto stepped on him. The 'zombie' fainted again.

Deneb jumped over the fallen man. Deneb then set a giant lollipop on the man's gut. "Gomen, please be friends with Yuto." Deneb said. By then, Deneb had lost his disguise. Deneb followed Yuto.

The snake imajin, who was on the ground because of Kai's slash, felt something as well. "The contract has been completed!" The snake imajin shouted. Apparently, the three imajins all had the same contract holder. The imajin slithered to the dog imajin's area.

A man reached where the dog imajin was. "What are you doing!?" The man shouted.

"Fulfilling the contract." The dog imajin said. Then sliced the skeleton prop to pieces. "Contract Complete." The imajin said, and the man opened up. The imajin jumped over Kintaros. Kintaros chased after the imajin, until the imajin had his blade to the man's neck. "Remember, I don't care what happens to my contract holder, only bad thing is that I lose my only path to the past, but that's nothing." Kintaros stopped and the dog imajin jumped into the portal. The man closed and dropped to the floor. Kintaros placed a ticket over the man's temple.

"What happened this day?" Kintaros asked the man, showing the man the ticket.

The man looked at the ticket. "That day, that was the day I murdered someone." He said gravely. "All I was doing was throwing rocks around. I was bored. Then all of a sudden, I struck a man on the head. The man dropped to the floor. I checked to see if he was okay, but he wasn't breathing. I hid the corpse in this building, and I hoped to destroy it."

Ryoutaro was a little surprised. "That seems really familiar." Ryoutaro remarked inside his head. Kintaros inserted the ticket into his pass and got ready to travel to the past.

Yuto was firing at the hawk imajin as the hawk flew. The imajin eventually reached the man, and opened the man up again. The hawk imajin entered. Yuto placed a ticket over the man's temple and got the date. Yuto then got ready to travel to the past, along with Deneb.

The snake imajin was about to jumped into the man, who opened yet again! "FULL CHARGE!" A distorted voice sounded, and the snake imajin was sliced to pieces. The snake imajin revived close by, only to be slashed to pieces again! Kai stopped and the imajin was gone. Kai took the belt off and returned to human form. "That was boring." Kai said. "Does my face show it."

"No." Kagemaru, still a belt, said.

Sakurai checked his stopwatch. "Those three have been in there for a long time." Sakurai said. Then got up. "I'm going to check if Ryou-Kun is okay."

"Okay, be careful honey." Airi said.

"Make sure Uncle Ryou isn't in trouble because of his bad luck." Kohana said.

"I will." Sakurai said, giving both Airi and Kohana kisses to the cheek. When Sakurai entered, he picked up a skeletal hand. "What was I thinking?" Sakurai said, scared. Sakurai walked a bit, until a zombie emerged from some leaves.

"Ooh!" The zombie said.

Sakurai screamed. "OH MY GOD!" Sakurai shouted, smacking the zombie with the skeletal hand with each word he said. Sakurai broke into a run.

Both Airi and Kohana heard Sakurai's scream. "I hope he doesn't hurt himself." Airi said.

"Is daddy scared?" Kohana asked.

"Maybe." Airi said.

Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Ryu! (Music from the chibi Den O skits play) Momotaros in Gouka, Ryu, with his arm around Ryutaros, was on Ikazuchi. "Who is this guy?" Momotaros asked about Ryu.

"I am a dragon from the fan fic, Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival!" Ryu shouted.

"Dragon Da Dragon Da!" Ryu shouted.

"You know you have some bad Japanese." Momotaros said.

"I know." Ryu said. His Japanese had some weird accent.

"And why are you here?" Momotaros asked.

"I'm an OC of redryuranger11." Ryu explained. "I'm going to be appearing in this fic in skits from now on."

"Oh help me." Momotaros said. Ryu and Ryutaros were getting along quite nicely. "Another Dragon brat."

"I'm a lot older than you." Ryu said. "Besides, aren't you here to avoid Hana?"

"Why would I have to avoid that Hanakuso On'na?" Momotaros shouted.

"BAKA MOMO!" Hana shouted, emerging from Gouka and slugging Momotaros. Momotaros went flying.

"Scary." Ryu said.

"Look forward to next time!" The three shouted.

"AI!" Momotaros shouted as he flew.

Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos! Next time, Kintaros and Yuto fight the two imajins in the past. Sakurai meets up with Raine and her cronies, but what is going to happen to him. And who will win the haunted house challenge!? Find out next time!

Break the Chain from Kamen Rider Kiva plays, like it did in the promo. Words appear. _Fangires plague the night. _Fangires appear. _But a greater evil plagues the shadows._ Kiva Garuru appears fighting IXA, and winning. Wataru runs out to see the two battle. "Kiva?" Wataru says. _What is this great evil?_ Wataru grabs Kivat, letting Kivat bite him. "Henshin." Wataru says and inserts Kivat into the Kiva Belt. Wataru transforms and kicks the other Kiva. _NEW FIC! Super Sentai Vs Kamen Rider! Darkness Veil. _Coming Soon! Wake up that which unites the warriors together!

Climax Jump Den Liner form plays. Ryu appears alongside the taros. "And I am going to appear as well!" Ryu points at himself as do the imajins themselves.

"Ore-Tachi Sanjou!" Ryu and the imajins shout.

"See you then!" Ryu said waving.

How do you like? Does my new fic idea sound good? Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ryu: Ryu!**

**Kai: Kai!**

**Sakurai: Sakurai!**

**All Three: We are te OC's of redryuranger11!**

**Ryu: Wait a minute! You two aren't!**

**Sakurai and Kai: Of course we are, we don't exist in the actual series.**

**Ryu: YES YOU DO! Sakurai, you have a younger self that exists in this fic and the series.**

**Sakurai: I never said he was my younger self.**

**Ryu: Whatever, but you're at most OOC. And you (to Kai), well you're not OOC, but you're still not an OC since you're in the series as a villain.**

**Kai: But Deathos is redryuranger11's idea. Does my face show it?**

**Ryu (Sweats drop): Yeah but the actual character, Kai, is not an OC. Redryuranger11 does not own Kamen Rider or these guys, no matter what they say. He owns me though, and I'm inspired by Kamen Rider and Super Sentai concepts, which he does not own either.**

**Kamen Rider Den O: Enter Deathos**

Chapter 12

Momotaros, Urataros, and Ryutaros were inside the bath of the den-liner as the den-liner traveled to the past. "Can't believe we didn't finish the Haunted House." Momotaros said.

"What can we do?" Urataros asked. "Imajins attack, and there's no other way around it."

"Yeah," Ryutaros said, "But Kuma-chan was the one who was fighting the imajin. Does that mean that Kuma-chan is cursed to end Haunted House competitions, Can't hear you!"

Then a white feather fell from the ceiling, or it seemed like it. Momotaros grabbed the feather. "What's this?" Momotaros asked, then more white feathers appeared. "OH NO! THE BIRD-YARO IS IN HERE!" Then the white feathers all exploded on the imajins in the bath.

"ARGH!" They shouted. Then Momotaros was sat on by Sieg.

"What a nice way to relax after trekking inside that house." Sieg said. Then he noticed Ryutaros and Urataros. "My brothers, it's so great to see you here, but where is Momotaros?" Momotaros was under Sieg, and Momotaros couldn't breath, since he was under water. Ryutaros and Urataros stayed silent.

- -

The contract holder was trying to hide the man that he had 'killed' inside an abandon house. The contract holder hid the 'corpse' well, but then sand poured from his body, then formed into two imajins, the dog and hawk. The contract holder collapsed. They flew out the house, and separated from each other. The two started wreaking havoc in different parts of the city.

"This is real fun!" The Hawk Imajin shouted, throw blasts from his hands. "Destroy, destroy!" Then Zero-liner appeared from a time portal and went in front of the Hawk Imajin, deflecting a blast. Yuto, Zeronos, jumped out. He held the zerogasher sword form. "Oh, Zeronos, entertain me more."

"WOI YAH!" Yuto charged at the Hawk Imajin and slashed upwards. The Hawk Imajin couldn't dodge this because if the Hawk Imajin flew up, then he would still get slashed, and he didn't have the time to move back. The Hawk Imajin shouted in pain as it flew backwards. The Hawk Imajin got up, then Yuto was in the air, and used a flying side kick on the Hawk Imajin. The Hawk Imajin was blown back, but flapped his wings so the Hawk Imajin was in the air.

"What you going to do now?" The Hawk Imajin asked. Then Yuto switched the zerogasher to crossbow mode. "Forgot about that." Yuto fired at the wings. "EE!" The Hawk Imajin dropped to the ground.

Yuto then pushed the button on his Zeronos belt. "FULL CHARGE!" The belt announced in its robotic voice. Yuto then took the zeronos card out, and inserted into the slot on the Zerogasher sword. A green stream entered the blade, and Yuto inserted the card back on his belt. Yuto jumped. "Take this!" Yuto sliced downwards.

"NO WAY!" The Hawk Imajin shouted, then rolled from the ground. Yuto struck the ground, creating a green A shape on the ground with the zerogasher. The Hawk Imajin then threw feathers at Yuto.

Yuto retracted the sword from the ground, and batted the feathers away. Yuto then ran at the Hawk Imajin, and slashed. The Hawk Imajin then brought out a white sword, with feathers for the guard, and parried Yuto. Yuto growled.

- -

The Dog Imajin was causing havoc by swinging his curved sword, creating sonic booms. He destroyed numerous buildings. "YES CHAOS!" He shouted, then slashed one more sonic boom. The Den-liner then appeared and deflected that sonic boom. Kintaros, Den O axe, jumped out. "Nakerude!" He shouted. Tissues started falling from the sky. "My strength has made you cried, wipe your tears with these."

"KU!" The Dog Imajin growled. "You will be the one to cry!" He charged at Kintaros, and slashed. Kintaros simply took the hit, but didn't flinch. Then Kintaros chopped the Dog Imajin with the axe. And more chops. The Dog Imajin was getting chopped and chopped.

- -

Back in present time, Sakurai was traversing the haunted house. He almost freaked out every few seconds, because of either a 'zombie', giant spiders, ghosts, phantom ladies, and mummies. Sakurai finally found a clear place, near a pole, and started gasping for air, since he screamed almost every few seconds. "Dang this place is so scary." He remarked. He was about to walk off, until Raine suddenly appeared in front of him. Raine was humming. "What?" Sakurai asked. _KNEW THIS PLACE WAS REAL SCARY!_

"Nothing, just I need you to die." Raine said quite nonchalantly. Then sand poured from her body, to create a golden lion based imajin with green stains throughout its body, with a giant claw for a right hand, and held a golden mace in his left. The Leo Imajin. Sakurai's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow." Sakurai said, as the Leo Imajin once belonged to the evil Kai.

Raine chuckled. "Leo-chan, kill this man right this moment."

"Sorry to disappoint," Sakurai dramatically said, "but I don't intend to lose." Sakurai then reached into his coat, and held in his hand . . . a Zeronos belt!

"What!?" Raine shouted in surprise, her eyes widening upon catching sight of the Zeronos belt in Sakurai's hand. "It can't be. But boku-chan has that same belt."

Sakurai snapped the belt on. Sakurai opened up the card deck. "I draw." Sakurai took out a card. Sakurai took one look at the card, which was a zero card on front, and Altair card behind. "Good." Sakurai then prepared, "Henshin!" Sakurai inserted the card into the music playing Zeronos belt. "CHARGE AND UP!" The belt announced in its robotic voice. Red shards flew onto Sakurai, creating the Zero Form Zeronos suit.

- -

Back at the past, Deneb was inside Zero-liner, waiting for Yuto to come back. Then, all of a sudden, Zero-liner started moving. "What's going on!?" Deneb panicked. "YUTO!" The Zero-liner started moving, and went back to the present. Yuto never noticed the Zero-liner flying back to the present.

- -

The Zero-liner reappeared in present time, and went over the Haunted House, then popped a sharp u-turn. Deneb fell out the Zero-liner, flailing his arms like a bird, and transformed into the Denebick Buster, then dropped through the roof of the house. The Zero-liner passed over the people in the line, and went back to the past. Many eyes looked up, because they felt something passed by them.

Sakurai caught the Denebick Buster, and flung his arm up, no lightning appearing. "Don't want to scare Kohana now." Sakurai remarked. KU! Sakurai is such a good father. "Let me say this to start, My name is Sakurai Yuto, and I am a lot stronger than Boku-chan."

"YUTO!" Deneb shouted in surprise from the buster. "What are you doing here?" Sakurai then took one look at the Deneb face on the buster, and Deneb was in shock. "Sakurai-san?"

Sakurai looked towards the Leo Imajin. Raine ran away, and hid behind a pole. "Um, Leo-chan, I'm letting you take care of everything." Raine ran from the spot.

Sand came from the Leo Imajin, and formed into three bug-like Leo Soldiers wearing similar colored armor as the Leo Imajin. One held a large bladed sword, another held a pickaxe of sorts, and the last one had a curvy sword. Sakurai didn't flinch upon seeing the newcomers. "Koe." Sakurai simply said. Sakurai aimed the Denebick Buster, and fired.

- -

Yuto kept slashing the fallen Hawk Imajin, then the Hawk Imajin parried with his own sword, and pushed Yuto away. Yuto stumbled a bit, then the Hawk Imajin was in the air, ready to ram Yuto. Yuto reacted, rolled away, and switched his Zerogasher back to crossbow mode. He fired yellow lasers at the Hawk Imajin.

- -

The Dog Imajin was taking heavy damage by Kinaros's chops. Then Kintaros executed one final heavy chop. Sparks flew off of the Dog Imajin, and he was blown back by the force of the chop. Kintaros then swiped the rider pass over his yellow glowing belt buckle. "FULL CHARGE!"

The Dog Imajin saw Kintaros preparing for the finisher. "OH NO!" The Dog Imajin shouted in fear. A yellow stream entered the bottom of Kintaros's axe, then Kintaros threw the axe into the air.

Kintaros prepared to jump, and the ground started to shake. He jumped, and grabbed the axe as it fell. Kintaros then chopped the Dog Imajin in two, and the Imajin exploded. "Dynamic Chop."

- -

Yuto pushed the button on the Zeronos belt once more. "FULL CHARGE!"

The Hawk Imajin was flinching in pain from the last laser shot, and now Yuto was preparing for a finisher. "NO!" The Hawk Imajin shouted. "NOT AGAIN!" Yuto took the card out, and inserted the card into the slot on his zerogasher, then took the card out after a green stream entered the blade of the crossbow and inserted back in his Zeronos belt. "I WON'T LOSE!" The Hawk Imajin jumped at Yuto, then Yuto held the Zerogasher at front, and the Hawk Imajin jumped right into the blade of the Zerogasher. "OH!"

"WOI YAH!" Yuto fired, at extreme point blank range. The Hawk Imajin exploded.

- -

Sakurai fired shots at all three Leo Soldiers, but they still got up. "Oh my, this is going to take a while." He remarked. Sakurai kept firing, but he noticed that he only shot two. Where was the third one? Sakurai looked up, and the one holding the pickaxe was coming down. Sakurai sighed, then aimed the buster upwards, holding the buster with one hand. Sakurai fired, and that Leo Soldier exploded. "Might as well use this." Sakurai then pushed the button on the Zeronos belt. "FULL CHARGE!" Sakurai then took the card out, and inserted the card into the card slot on the Denebick Buster. A fan like sound sounded and green streams entered the barrel of the buster. Sakurai aimed, again with one hand. The two Leo Soldiers jumped back in fear. "WOI YAH!" Sakurai fired a large red orange beam, obliterating the two Leo Soldiers, and continued towards the Leo Imajin. Sakurai didn't receive any recoil. The Leo Imajin jumped in the air, avoiding the beam, and ready to come down on Sakurai with the mace.

"SAKURAI!" Deneb shouted worryingly, then Sakurai set the Buster on the ground, and drew the Zerogasher, and attached it to sword mode. Sakurai parried the blow from the Leo Imajin.

"Too bad." Sakurai remarked, then he heard something whizzing towards him. Sakurai turned his head, and saw a golden blade heading towards him. "Uh Oh" Sakurai pushed the Leo Imajin back, and rolled away from the spot, and the golden blade sliced the Leo Imajin once. The Leo Imajin held his chest in pain, as that was where he got hit. Sakurai looked up to see if the blade cut was aimed at him, or the Leo Imajin. Of course the answer would have to be that the Leo Imajin was struck because Sakurai expertly dodged, as Gaoh stood there, ready to kill Sakurai. Sakurai got up. "Well, well. Looks like Gaoh is here."

"Cut the chatter." Gaoh said. "Raine told me to kill you, and I will." Gaoh held his sword at ready, and the Leo Imajin recovered from the blade cut.

"Oh well, more the merrier I guess." Sakurai mentioned as Gaoh ran at him. Sakurai parried a slash from Gaoh. Then the Leo Imajin was about to smash Sakurai with the mace. Sakurai sighed yet again. "Deneb, koe." Then the Denebick Buster flew into Sakurai's free hand!

"WHOA!" Deneb shouted in surprise as he flew into Sakurai's hand. Sakurai then held the Denebick Buster right in front of the Leo Imajin, and fired a shot. Sakurai then pushed Gaoh back, and slashed Gaoh's chest, and fired multiple shots. "You know, you've lost so much, yet you don't even try to erase the days where you lost, or Ryou-kun at that matter. I wonder, has something happened to your control of the Gao-liner?"

"Be quiet!" Gaoh shouted, and threw his master pass into the air, allowing it to pass over his belt buckle. "FULL CHARGE!"

"Guess I'll do the same." Sakurai said as the Leo Imajin was coming from behind, hoping that Sakurai was distracted. Sakurai then sliced the Leo Imajin, causing the Leo Imajin to land right next to Gaoh. Sakurai pushed the button on his Zeronos Belt. "FULL CHARGE!"

- -

Yuto, still transformed, was about to get into the Zero-liner, until he saw swirls of sand going all over the place. Yuto looked around him, and noticed that the past was still a wreck. Yuto noticed the swirling sands forming into something. It formed into a combination of the Dog Imajin and the Hawk Imajin. It had the head, arms, and legs of the Dog Imajin, but the chest looked like the Hawk Imajin's head, and there were feathers on the wrists of the hands, plus the wings of the Hawk Imajin. "Wha!?" The Combo Imajin was quite high in the sky.

Kintaros saw the Combo Imajin. "HUH!?"

The Combo Imajin then fired sonic booms and brown feathers from his hands. Kintaros and Yuto ran from the blasts. The blasts created many explosions on the ground. Then Kintaros and Yuto saw each other. The Combo Imajin swoop down, hoping to strike the two of them. Miss as the two of the rolled on the ground.

- -

Back in the Den-liner, Hana noticed Urataros, Ryutaros, and Sieg come out the bath, but where was Momotaros? "Oh," Urataros noticed Hana's unspoken question. "We don't know."

"Don't tell me." Hana said, then ran for the bath. Her shriek could be heard, and she carried out an unconscious Momotaros out. She then attempted CPR.

- -

Kintaros and Yuto were having trouble against the Combo Imajin. The Combo Imajin swooped down, striking both Kintaros and Yuto. Yuto fired at the Combo Imajin, and got nothing. Kintaros waited for the perfect moment to strike, and he never got it as the Combo Imajin dived down too fast. "Kintaros!" Ryoutaro shouted in his head. "We need everyone!"

Kintaros nodded, and took out the Keitaros. Kintaros pushed the buttons on the bottom, and one more on the top of the phone. "MOMO URA KIN RYU!" The phone announced. Rainbow tracks appeared from the phone as Kintaros pushed the switch on the left side of the phone. "CLIMAX FORM!" The phone attached to the Den O belt, and Axe Form's armor flew off.

- -

Momotaros woke up in time to see Hana right in his face, about to do CPR. "AHH!" Momotaros jumped up in surprise. "What are you doing, you Hanakuso On'na!?" Momotaros was shivering in fear, then . . .

"BAKA MOMO!" Hana shouted, slugging Momotaro's head. Hana only wanted to help Momotaros, but Momotaros spoke the way he did.

Momotaros flew right into a seat, about to hit the wall, but he disappeared as did Urataros and Ryutaros.

"BANZAI!" Naomi shouted throwing her arm into the air, cheerfully as the Taros were about to use Climax Form.

- -

Den O got new red armor, and Axe Form's mask flew to the left shoulder, Rod's right shoulder, Gun's chest, and Sword an actual mask. Sword form's mask's eyes opened up. The Combo Imajin dived down, and struck Momotaro's right arm. The Combo Imajin chuckled, then realized Momotaro's didn't flinch.

"Didn't hurt." Momotaros said, glad that he got brought into battle. The Combo Imajin may have some dog in him, but Momotaros was not afraid of such Imajin.

"OI!" Urataros shouted. The Combo Imajin had struck Urataros. "That hurt!"

"Be quiet Kameko." Momotaros snapped at his right shoulder. Then Momotaros used Axe Form's axe to chop the Combo Imajin. Yuto came from behind and slashed the Combo Imajin's wings. Momotaros continued chopping, and the Combo Imajin clawed Momotaros's left hand. "Too bad." Momotaros did not flinch.

"KE!" Kintaros shouted in pain. "Watch it Momo No Ji!"

Momotaros ignored Kintaros. Momotaros continued chopping, then Yuto slashed again. The Combo Imajin slashed with its two swords, slashing Yuto, and Momotaros's chest. Momotaros did not flinch again. He chuckled.

"MOMOTAROS IS A BAKA!" Ryutaros shouted, as it was he who got hit. Momotaros then kicked the Combo Imajin back, and started detaching the Dengasher, putting it in sword mode.

"Know this, I start on a climax from start to finish!" Momotaros ran towards the Combo Imajin, and started slashing feverishly. Yuto got up, and pushed the button on the Zeronos belt.

"FULL CHARGE!" The belt announced, and Yuto took the card and inserted it into his Zerogasher sword. A green stream entered the blade.

Momotaros continued slashing, cutting the Combo Imajin's swords away. Momotaros then threw his own sword away. "Now, Ikuze kuze kuze!" Momotaros pushed the big button on the Keitaros, and a menacing music started playing. Momotaros swiped the Rider Pass over the buckle. "CHARGE AND UP!" Axe Form's mask then shifted to the left fist, as the other masks sans Sword Form's mask, started moving through the tracks of the chest. The order of the masks on Momotaros's left arm was starting from the fist, Axe, Gun, and Rod. Axe Form's mask's blade started emitting a rainbow glow.

Yuto jumped over Momotaros and sliced the Combo Imajin with his Full Charge, then rolled from the spot. Momotaros was in the air, and punched the Combo Imajin hard with the blade of Axe Form's mask's blade. The Combo Imajin exploded.

"Yataze." Momotaros said, then his left hand started moving on its own, slapping Momotaros silly. "OI!" Momotaros grabbed his left hand with his free hand. "Don't move on your own!"

"Then don't use us as meat shields!" Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros shouted.

Yuto watched Momotaros in disbelief, watching Momotaros struggle against his own hand.

- -

Sakurai inserted the Zero Card into his Zerogasher sword, after setting the Denebick Buster down, and a red stream entered the blade. "Here I go." Sakurai said, running towards Gaoh and the Leo Imajin, then Sakurai slashed the two in a Z pattern, one at the top from the left, then a diagonal slash going down right, and one slash at the bottom from the left. Sakurai turned his back to the two, and the Leo Imajin exploded. Gaoh struggled against the pain, and limped out, riding out in Gao-liner.

Sakurai took the Zero Card out, and it shattered. Sakurai took the belt off, and the Zeronos suit dematerialized. Sakurai sighed, a sigh of depression, but why? Deneb turned back into his Imajin form, confused as to how Sakurai could transform into Zeronos. Then Sakurai started walking, with Deneb following, coming across a 'Zombie'. The two started screaming, scaring the 'Zombie' as well and the three scattered away from each other.

- -

Time started repairing itself, the people that were killed were revived due to the memories of the present. Ryoutaro and Yuto reentered the present, and saw Takeshi presenting Kai with a trophy. "Congratulations, you're our winner!" Takeshi shouted.

"I won, does my face show it?" Kai smiled.

Sakurai ran out screaming, right behind Airi who was also carrying Kohana and helping Takeshi present the trophy. "Who are you?" Takeshi asked Sakurai. Airi's eyes sharply looked at Takeshi. Takeshi forgot who Sakurai was?

"He's my husband." Airi replied.

"Husband?" Takeshi tilted his head in confusion. "It's him?"

Airi then turned to look at Sakurai, glaring at Sakurai. Sakurai had an apologetic smile on his face.

Ryoutaro and Yuto looked in surprise. "In the end, it was Kai who won." Yuto remarked. He sighed, as did Ryoutaro.

Then police officers took the contract holder, and arrested him. The contract holder noticed Takeshi. "EH!" The man shouted. "You're alive!"

Takeshi chuckled. "I knew holding this haunted house would draw you in." He said. "You really thought you killed me. Oh well, I'm alive!"

The contract holder smiled. "So this means that I'm not a murderer." He sighed a sign of relief. "Thank goodness." The police took him away.

Yuto and Ryoutaro blinked their eyes in confusion. "Now that was just weird." Yuto said.

"Why does this look so familiar?" Ryoutaro asked himself, already knowing the answer. Ryoutaro chuckled nervously.

- -

Inside Den-liner, Owner took a bite into his flan. "Time works in real strange ways. It may even repeat." He said mysteriously.

"Ne, Kame-chan." Ryutaros said to Urataros. "What is Owner saying?"

"Who knows, who knows." Urataros answered. Kintaros snored.

Momotaros was beaten badly by Hana, who still had a bone to pick with him. "Why me!?"

Urataros chuckled and sipped his coffee. "Sempai just does not understand a maiden's heart."

- -

The next night, Kai and Sakurai were watching the stars together, but that was only a front. "So, Sakurai-san." Kai said. "You used a card."

Sakurai nodded. "Two actually." He mentioned.

"You do know what troubles the future will bring, right?" Kai asked, his expression looking different than usual.

Sakurai nodded. "Yeah I know. And I just can't not do anything about it. Sure my cards erase the memories of me, but I already gave Boku-chan a set that's permanent."

"And is it because of the memories of you that his cards are permanent and that the memories of him are safe?" Kai asked. Sakurai nodded. "What trouble."

"What about you, you sure like to act like your old self, when he shouldn't exist at all."

Kai started laughing. "Oh, what makes you think that I'm not him?" Referring to the Kai who was a threat to Ryoutaro and Yuto.

Sakurai grinned a cat's grin. :3 "I just do." He said.

- -

Back in Zero-liner, Deneb served Yuto's his dinner for the night. Deneb wanted to talk to Yuto about Sakurai's usage of the Zeronos belt, but Deneb decided to stay quiet about it. "DENEB!" Yuto shouted. "Don't add shiitake!"

- -

RYU RYU TIME! Ryu and Momotaros appear in Chibi form on Den-liner Gouka. "Ooh!" Ryu says. "Look at that, Sakurai-san just transformed!"

"Just who is this guy!?" Momotaros asked.

"He's a strange man-san." Ryu remarked.

"Just like you?"

Ryu nodded, smiling a cat's grin. :3 "Wait till next time and meet the three Strange Men-tachi of Redryuranger11!"

"See you then!" Momotaros shouts, and Gouka moves away.

- -

**EXTRA!**

**Ryu: Ni Hao. As some of you may know, Redryuranger11 has started a fic named Kamen Rider Shade. Now let's meet him right now, Ark!**

**Ark comes out: Thank you Ryu.**

**Both: We are the true OC's of redryuranger11!**

**Ark: Aniki!**

**Ryu: YEAH!**

- -

Now, let me say this to end, Momotaros and Deneb are the best Imajin! Please review.


End file.
